


The banished princess

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A witch in Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death In Dream, Crossover, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Ending, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Miranda Graves was banished by Grindelwald after refusing to join him and sent towards a world that was far different than our own.Will she find her place in this new world? Will she ever find her way home? But more importantly: will she find love?





	1. A whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a mix between a prologue and the first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Percival Graves was once the happiest man on earth. He had his dream job and a loving wife, Gwendolyn. He didn't know what could make him happier, until his wife told him that she was pregnant with his child. He had lifted her up and spun her around in a hug, the both of them laughing the entire time. Nothing could take Percival's happiness away, or so he thought. 

Gwendolyn gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but died a few hours after the birth because of complications. Percival grieved and mourned his wife, but he kept fighting through the pain for his daughter, who still needed him. He named her Miranda, as that was the name that his wife had chosen, if their baby was a girl. Even though he still missed his wife, he loved his daughter with all his heart.

Soulmates were not uncommon in the wizarding world. A lot of wizards and witches dreamt of their eleventh birthday, when they would get the name of their soulmate on their arm. This was how Percival and his wife had found each other. However, Miranda's eleventh birthday came and went, but no soulmark in sight. Percival did his very best to comfort his heartbroken daughter, with the help of Tina and Queenie Goldstein, who had become his daughter's honorary aunts and mother figures.

Miranda went to Ilvermorny and was sorted into the Wampus house, a house known for favouring warriors, like her father. A few years later, while she was finishing her last year at school, her father was kidnapped by Gellert Grindelwald. The dark wizard tortured the poor man, until he knew everything that there was to know, including Miranda's existence, despite Percival doing his best to keep information about his daughter away from him, but finally failing in the end

Miranda knew that something was wrong, the minute that she came home. Her father had been acting strange, when he came to pick her up and now he was behaving even worse. Walking just in front or her father, Miranda felt something approaching her from behind and immediately ducked, a spell flying over her head, narrowly missing her. She grabbed her wand and started to duel her own father or at least, who she thought was her father. 

"Dad! What are you doing?!" She shouted over the sound of spells flying through the air. "Percival" smirked. "I thought that it was about time to get rid of the vermin in this house." He said, making sure that there was no confusion about who he meant with "vermin", sending another spell at the young woman. Miranda jumped out of the way, the spell cutting her upper arm, before shooting another spell at him.

Seeing that the woman was just as hard to defeat as her father and also how powerful she was, Grindelwald decided to try a different route. He stopped shooting spells and put Percival's wand away. Miranda stopped firing spells too, but kept her wand pointed at him, her free hand on her injury. Grindelwald smirked as he dropped the facade, showing his true face. Miranda's eyes widened in fear and her grip on her wand tightened.

"Where's my father?" She immediately demanded, trying to stay strong. Grindelwald held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "He is safe and well in my care." He said. Miranda let out a loud scoff, clearly not believing him in the slightest. Grindelwald took a step forward, making Miranda take a step back. "I do not blame you for fearing me, after everything that you've been told about me." He said in a soft tone.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, but the wizard continued. "But unlike what you've been told, I don't want to hurt wizards, but merely set them free. I want to give them a world, where they don't need to hide and don't need to fear. You had to leave your wand behind at school in the previous years, did you not? Did that not make you feel powerless? Vulnerable?" He asked softly.

Miranda shook her head. "No, it didn't. I had my father and I knew that he would always protect me." She said determinedly. Grindelwald smirked at the blind faith that the woman had in the man who had raised her. "And yet, he didn't manage to defeat me, did he? So, he failed to protect you against me." He taunted slightly. Miranda's eyes narrowed in anger. 

"If I know my father well enough, he probably gave you a very hard time." She said with a slight smirk. The way Grindelwald narrowed his eyes told her that she was right. She chuckled a bit, feeling proud of her father, but kept her wand pointed at the man in front of her. Grindelwald took another step forward. "Join me, Miranda and you and your father will both be free. Wouldn't you want that?" He asked.

Miranda hesitated for a minute, before slowly lowering her wand, letting it fall into its holster. Grindelwald smirked, thinking that he had won, but the only reason that Miranda put the wand in its holster, was that the protection spell on the holster would prevent anyone, but Miranda from taking it. She closed her eyes for a moment. ' _I'm sorry, daddy."_ She thought, before throwing her arm out, sending a blast of magic towards the dark wizard and running towards the door.

She didn't get far, as a stunning spell hit her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Grindelwald calmly walked up to her. "Now, that wasn't very nice." He said, as if he was scolding a child. Miranda simply glared at him. Grindelwald mock pouted at her. "Just as stubborn as your father. How adorable." He crooned, stroking her hair. She jerked her head back. 

Grindelwald just looked at her in mock sympathy. "You know, you and your father could've been together if you had made the right choices, but alas." He said, trying to take her wand, only for the protection spell to shock him. He hissed and pulled his hand back, waving it back and forth to get rid of the feeling. "Oh, how clever. Very clever, Percival." He muttered to himself, knowing that the elder Graves had to be responsible for the spell. 

Miranda smirked at the man's irritation. "What are you going to do now? Kill me? Lock me up too?" She asked, trying to show nothing of the fear that she felt inside. Grindelwald smirked again. "Oh no, my dear. I have a different plan in store for you." He said, getting a little white bean from his pocket and showing it to her, before grabbing her arm and taking her to the garden.

The Graves mansion was in upstate New York with nothing, but trees and fields around for miles. Grindelwald took Miranda a few feet away from the house and threw the bean on the ground. The bean began to glow and spin around, its magic creating a portal. Grindelwald held Miranda up by her arm and smirked at her. "I'll send daddy your love." He said, before throwing her into the portal.

Miranda felt like she was falling for ages, having no idea where the portal was taking her. Suddenly, it opened up beneath her and she was falling through the sky. She saw a town underneath her, the snow-covered ground rapidly approaching and curled into herself, mentally preparing herself for the extremely rough landing, holding onto her wand as tightly as she could.

She let out a loud cry of pain as she hit the ground, her head painfully colliding with a rock. Feeling unconsciousness quickly approaching, Miranda groaned as she rolled onto her back, spots taking over her vision. She heard commotion around her. People were crowding around her, probably asking if she was alright, but it all sounded far away. Miranda let out another groan, before her vision went black and she knew no more. 

\--------------------------------

Back on earth, Grindelwald stepped into the empty building, where he kept the real Percival hidden. The Director of Magical Security immediately glared at him, somehow knowing that he had done something to his daughter. "Where is she?!" He demanded. Grindelwald raised a single eyebrow. "Hm, like father, like daughter. She asked the same thing about you." He said. Percival growled and strained against his chains. "Where is she?! What have you done to her?!" He shouted, anger, fear and desperation in his voice. 

Grindelwald smirked at his prisoner, deciding to be generous for now. "Your precious daughter immediately knew that something was wrong and dueled me. I must admit: you have raised a very powerful witch. She could've been a great follower, but she refused to join me out of loyalty to you." He said, scowling a bit. Percival smiled at that, proud of his daughter for duelling Grindelwald and refusing the wizard's offer.

Grindelwald continued his story. "She tried to fool me into thinking that she had chosen my side, only to sent a blast of wandless magic at me and trying to run away. I stunned her and decided to try something new." He took another bean from his pocket. "These beautiful little things can open up portals to different worlds. I used one and threw your daughter into it. She's gone, Percy and she won't come back. You failed to protect her and now she's gone forever" He said. He smirked at his prisoner again, before leaving. 

Percival stared at the door, shock and denial running through his veins. Once he realised what the dark wizard had said, he started to scream. He raged against Grindelwald demanding that he brought Miranda back. After a few minutes, he slumped against the wall, tears rolling over his cheeks and sobs shaking his body. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" He whispered, hoping that his daughter somehow heard him.

\--------------------------------------

Miranda slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids feeling very heavy. She was lying on a bed, she could tell herself that. She felt something wrapped around her forehead, upper arm and temple and tried to touch it, but another hand gently pushed down hers. "No sweetie. Don't touch the bandages. You hit your head badly and you were injured." A kind, female voice said. Miranda slowly turned her head and saw a woman with red hair sitting next to the bed. 

The woman smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Catelyn Stark. Do you know where you are?" She asked. Miranda frowned a bit and softly shook her head. "You're in Winterfell. Does the name say anything to you?" She asked. Miranda shook her head again and Catelyn nodded in understanding. "What is your name, my dear?" She asked. It took a few tries, but Miranda managed to say her name.

Catelyn nodded again, before picking up Miranda's holster from beside her, wand still inside. "We tried to take the stick out, but everyone got a shock every time they tried." She said, putting the holster on the bedside table. Miranda smiled apologetically, pointing towards herself. Talking still hurt a bit too much for her now. Catelyn looked confused for a moment, before she understood. 

"Are you the only one, who can take the stick out of its holster?" She asked. Miranda nodded, before carefully grabbing her wand, taking it out of the holster and clutching it against her chest in relief, getting no shock in the process. Catelyn softly nodded, satisfied for now. "Well, go and get some rest. I know that my husband and children are very excited to meet you and you can stay as long as you like." She said.

She could see that the young woman had gone through something that wasn't good. She suddenly fell out of the sky and had clearly been in some kind of fight, considering her injured arm. She would let her rest for now and ask where she came from, once she felt a bit better. Miranda nodded in thanks, before putting her wand back into its holster and lying back down, closing her eyes.

Catelyn quickly left the room after that, leaving her to rest a bit more. Miranda peeked one eye open to see if she was really gone, before quickly grabbing her wand, hiding herself underneath the blankets and looking at her wand. _"Lumos."_ She whispered and to her relief, the tip of her wand immediately lit up. It was only then, that she noticed a black line peeking from underneath her sleeve.

She made the light disappear and came back out from underneath the blankets. Rolling up her sleeve, her jaw fell and her eyes went wide. "Merlin's beard." She breathed in absolute shock as she looked at the name written on her skin:  _Trystane Martell._ After six years, she finally had her soulmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea got stuck in my head, so here you go...
> 
> I'm not sure what to make of it either. 
> 
> Anyway, read and review. See you next time


	2. A meeting of two souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda settles in Winterfell and finally meets her soulmate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had been a couple of months, since Miranda fell out of the sky and landed in Winterfell. After that, she had been practically adopted by the Stark family. Most of them immediately believed her, when she had finally told them that she was from another world. Sansa had been a bit sceptical, but after seeing her wand and what it could do, she finally believed her. 

A part of Miranda felt bad about breaking the law and telling the Starks about magic, but she also knew that MACUSA would have a hard time reaching her here. After telling them the story about how she landed in Westeros, Ned and Robb immediately wanted to punch Grindelwald and even Catelyn was furious at him. They immediately invited her into their home and family, the Stark children already starting to see her as a honorary sister. 

Miranda had shown Catelyn her soulmark and the woman had immediately been ecstatic. Soulmates were very rare in Westeros, so the bond between two soulmates was considered sacred. Once she felt a bit better, the older woman had started to teach her about house Martell of Dorne, asking Ned to send a raven to prince Doran to see if his son also had his soulmark. Ned had agreed and had sent a letter, a few weeks after Miranda's arrival. 

The last couple of months had also seen a slight change in the Stark family. Miranda saw how Catelyn treated Jon Snow and had asked why she was so welcoming to her and yet so cold to someone, who had lived there his entire life. Catelyn had explained Jon's origins to her and Miranda had understood her thoughts and feelings, but she still had asked why she would hate someone, who couldn't help his existence or who his parents were.

Her words made Catelyn remember the promise that she had made, when Jon was a boy and sick. From that day forward, she treated Jon slightly better than she used to do. She wasn't friendly to him, but she didn't give him as many glares and cold looks as she used to, much to the surprise of everyone around her. Miranda simply smiled at that, glad that the older woman was at least changing her attitude a little bit. 

One morning, Maester Luwin came in with a raven from Dorne. Ned read through it and smiled, before looking at his family, who were both excited and nervous for Miranda's sake. "Prince Doran writes that Trystane got his soulmark too and that he got it around the time that Miranda arrived. He says that he is happy that she is here with us. He also writes that his son and brother Oberyn are on their way here to meet you and that they will arrive in two months." He said, smiling at Miranda, who sighed in relief. 

The Stark children immediately cheered loudly, all of them happy and excited for Miranda. Preparations were immediately started to welcome the other family to Winterfell, even if they would arrive in just a couple of months. Catelyn wisely said that you could never start too early. As the date of the arrival got closer, Miranda started to get more and more nervous about the possibilities of their meeting.

Would her soulmate like her? Would he be nice or mean? Charming or arrogant? These questions made her clutch the pendant around her neck several times in worry. Her father had given it to her on the day that she left for her very first year at Ilvermorny. He had told her that he would always be with her, as long as she was carrying it. In the pendant was a moving picture of the two of them, Percival hugging her and tickling her from behind, making seven-year old Miranda laugh loudly. 

The adult Miranda looked at the picture, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "You really miss him, don't you?" A voice asked. Looking up, Miranda saw Ned standing nearby. She wiped her eyes and nodded. "More than anything. It was always the two of us against the rest of the world. And now, I don't know where he is or if he's still alive." She said, her voice breaking and new tears rolling down again at the thought of her beloved father dead and gone.

Ned sat down next to her and put an arm around her. He remembered how he had felt, when the Mad King had killed his father and brother, but at the very least, he knew for certain that they were dead and could mourn them. Miranda didn't have that certainty and might never have that chance to mourn properly. Feeling slightly helpless about the situation, he just stroked his honorary daughter's back, trying to comfort her and calm her down. He just hoped that maybe, she would find a way home again.

\---------------------------------

Worlds away, Percival closed his eyes as he sat in his cell. He could feel his daughter's sadness, even if the connection wasn't as strong as normal, because of the very big distance between them. He had put a spell on the pendant, so that he would always know what his daughter was feeling and if she was alright. Even now, when she was in a different realm and far away from him, he could still slightly sense her emotions.  _'I will find you, sweetheart. I promise.'_ He thought softly.

\---------------------------------

Today was finally the day that the party from Dorne would arrive. The Stark family were all standing in a line, with Miranda slightly behind them. The witch had a beautiful new dress for the party that evening and both Catelyn and Sansa had done her hair. Even Arya had helped her. The young girl usually didn't like all this dressing up, but she knew that this was important for her "big sister", so she didn't complain this time. 

All the Stark children were both nervous and excited, having grown even closer to Miranda in the last couple of months, now truly seeing her as a sister in all, but blood. As Miranda was a couple of years younger than Robb and Jon, they were like the protective big brothers that she never had. Both men were hoping that the prince would treat her well and that they wouldn't have to break his nose.

Sansa was a bit jealous of her, as she had a soulmate and it was an actual prince. Despite that, she did like the older girl and she was willing to help her. Arya really liked her, because she was a tomboy like her. Bran liked Miranda too with her personality being in between Arya and Sansa. She was not as snobbish as Sansa sometimes was, but she also didn't beat him in everything like Arya did. He knew that he would defend her too if it really came to that. Rickon didn't fully understand what was going on, but he liked Miranda and that was enough. 

Ned and Catelyn shared a look between them, feeling just as nervous as their children and new ward were. They had met Trystane when he was younger, but that was almost two decades ago. They really hoped that he was still as nice and polite as he had been then. They also felt a bit of sorrow for Miranda, since her father couldn't be here with her. Every parent wanted to be there when their children meet their soulmate and thanks to this Grindelwald person, he couldn't be. They just hoped that they would be reunited one day.

Miranda looked at Jon, feeling her nerves growing with every passing second. The young man simply smiled at her and patted her shoulder, just as the first guards entered the courtyard. One particular man strode in on a beautiful black horse. "That is prince Oberyn." Jon whispered and Miranda nodded at him in thanks. So that was her soulmate's uncle. He seemed nice. 

Oberyn quickly got off his horse, talked with Ned for a few seconds and greeted the Stark children, before excitedly rubbing his hands. "Now, where is my future niece?" He asked with his rich accent and a grin on his face. His nephew had been so excited to suddenly have his soulmark appear and he was glad that his nephew's soulmate was living with the honourable Stark family, instead of the Lannisters. 

Ned turned his body partly to the side. "Our ward and friend, Miranda." He said, gesturing towards the woman, who walked forward after a soft push from Jon. She respectfully bowed before the prince, exactly like Catelyn had taught her in the past few months. Oberyn looked her up and down and nodded approvingly. The young woman was a beauty. With her slender figure, light brown hair and big, brown eyes, she could catch any man's attention and any woman's too. She was clearly nervous, but held herself strong and Oberyn could appreciate that

Oberyn held out his hand for her arm and she offered it. He gently gripped it and rolled up her sleeve, revealing his nephew's name on her arm. He softly rubbed his thumb over the mark. "So, you are my nephew's soulmate? He is one lucky young man." He said, letting her arm go and slowly walking a circle around her, aware of the Starks watching his every move like the protective wolves that they were. Miranda followed him with her eyes. She had faced Gellert Grindelwald. She could keep her calm around this man.

She suddenly noticed a young man getting off his own horse and walking towards them. "Uncle, that's enough. You will scare her with your antics." He said, joining the rest of the group. Miranda made a face. "I have been through worse." She said, making Oberyn laugh loudly and truly smile at her. "Now, that is the kind of spirit that we like to see in Dorne. Isn't that right Ellaria?" He asked the woman, who had been trying to sneak up from behind him. The woman pouted, before turning him around and kissing him passionately.

Miranda shared an uncertain look with Ned. Having been raised by a single father in a community where couples only showed their passion in private, she had never seen two people kiss each other like that in public. Ned simply shrugged slightly at her look, before the young man stepped forwards. "I am Trystane Martell." He said, glancing at where his name was still visible on Miranda's arm, rolling up his own sleeve to show her name on his arm.

Miranda bowed in greeting, before taking her first, good look at her soulmate. He had tanned skin, black, curly hair and dark eyes. He held himself in a graceful way that you would expect from royalty. All in all, he looked very handsome, but Miranda was more concerned about his personality. Her "aunts" Queenie and Tina had always taught her that someone's personality was more important than anything. 

Trystane gently grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush and bow her head. They both immediately felt the connection between them, their marks warming up at the contact. Trystane looked at his soulmate in admiration. She was absolutely beautiful, especially since she wasn't showing her looks off, like some of the noble ladies in Dorne always did when they saw him. "Forgive me for being forward, my lady, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said.

Miranda blushed even more and looked down. "You should see me in the morning." She joked, making Trystane and the Starks chuckle slightly. Trystane carefully reached out and caressed her cheek, also aware of the Stark family watching him even more than they had with his uncle. "Hopefully, in a few years time, I just might." He joked back, making her smile at him. Trystane glanced at his uncle and Ellaria, who were _still_ kissing each other. He looked at Miranda and slightly rolled his eyes, making her giggle. A beautiful sound, in his opinion.

Seeing the four people interacting with each other, Ned felt truly bad about breaking them up, but he knew that had to. "We have prepared rooms for you. We hope they are to your liking." He said, before turning and leading the way. Trystane offered his arm and Miranda took it gently, sharing a small smile with her "siblings". The first meeting had gone well and she actually couldn't wait to get to know her soulmate better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed like a nice place to end it, so I did. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll slowly go into the first episode of the show. Fair warning that I've only seen the show, so I do not know about things that only happen in the books. :/
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Secrets and cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda discovers a big secret, spends time with her soulmate and gets a new pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX AND SEVEN!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

It had been a few weeks since the Martells had arrived in Winterfell and Miranda could honestly say that she had never felt anything like this before. Trystane had been nothing, but a gentleman to her, taking the time to get to know her and she really appreciated that. Just because they were soulmates, didn't mean that they had to get married immediately. They were still their own person with their own likes and dislikes. They just shared a special connection with someone else. 

Miranda smiled softly, as she thought of the prince. She slowly started to feel something, whenever she was in his presence: a strange, fluttering sensation in her stomach. She had asked Catelyn about it and the woman had simply smiled at her and said that it was called falling in love. Sansa had squealed at that, having come to terms with the fact that Miranda had a soulmate and she didn't

The dynamic in the Stark family had changed even more. It had all started when Miranda had shown her "siblings" and soulmate some magic spells. Trystane had immediately been captivated by her wand and her magic, much to her relief. That day, she had subtly used a spell on several people to see who their parents were. It was all fun and games, until she had cast the spell over Jon.

Miranda had taken one look on the parchment that was connected with the spell, paled drastically and had quickly run towards Ned's study with it in her hands. An hour later, Catelyn had walked up to Jon and had actually apologised to him for her actions, much to everyone's shock. Lady Stark had taken him to Ned's study and they hadn't been seen for several hours and they refused to talk about it, once they came back out

The other Stark children went almost mad in curiosity, but their parents, brother and friend didn't say anything about it after that. Even Trystane didn't know what had happened, nor did Oberyn or Ellaria. After a while, they realised that they weren't going to get any information and finally went on like nothing had happened, even though something had happened.

You see, Miranda had found out that Jon wasn't Ned's bastard son at all, but the son of his sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. She had confronted him with the discovery in his study, with Catelyn being right there. To say that the lady of Winterfell was angry at her husband was an understatement. She was hurt that he had lied to her and felt guilt about how she had treated Jon, even though he wasn't a bastard at all.

Jon had been brought in and had been told the truth as well. He didn't want to believe it at first, until Miranda had shown him the parchment. He had been angry and hurt for quite a while, but after a talk with Miranda, he had realised that he still had a family, who loved him and that his father was just trying to protect him from the danger of being the last Targaryen in Westeros.

Miranda hadn't said anything to Trystane about her discovery, because in the short amount of time that he was here, Oberyn had already made his distaste for the late, Targaryen prince quite clear. He still couldn't believe that Rhaegar had left Oberyn's sister, his legitimate wife, for Ned's sister and Miranda didn't dare to tell him that their offspring was living in the same castle as him at the moment.

One day, Oberyn invited the young witch for a walk around Winterfell and she had politely accepted. They enjoyed a nice walk, before the prince spoke up. "I have noticed how lady Stark had been particularly nice to the bastard boy. It is a bit odd to see, but also very good in some way." He said. If Percival had heard the curses that were flying through his daughter's mind, he would've gotten a heart attack. 

Miranda sighed. "My father once said that if you realise that you made a big mistake, the best you can do is lessen the consequences of that very mistake. Lady Catelyn once promised herself that she would be a mother to him, but couldn't keep that promise. It seems that she is willing to give it another try, despite Jon being all grown up now." She said in a calm tone.

Oberyn nodded at that. "Very good point. It is always nice to see people give second chances to someone who deserves it, correct?" He asked. Miranda nodded with a smile. Oberyn smiled back and dropped that particular subject, much to his companion's hidden relief. "Your father sounds like a very wise man." Oberyn commented gently. Miranda smiled slightly at that, missing her father so much that it hurt.

"He was... _is_.  One of the bravest men I have ever known. I always tried to make him proud." She sighed, playing with her necklace. Oberyn smiled softly at her and gently rubbed her back in comfort. "I am sure that he is very proud of you." He said, before quickly changing the subject to Dorne and its beautiful sights. Miranda smiled as she tried to imagine the land, which might become her home somewhere in the future.

A few days later, Miranda and Trystane decided to go for a ride on horseback together, since neither of them had actually seen much of the land around Winterfell. They rode in comfortable silence for a while, before Trystane spoke up. "Tell me, my lady: in this world that you are from, how long do the seasons last?" He asked. Miranda softly smiled at him from her horse, thankful for bringing up a simple subject to break the ice, so to speak. 

She had told him about her being from another world and that she missed it, despite having him and the Stark family. Ever since then, he had started to ask questions about earth, wanting to know more about it and not wanting her to forget it, nor the people she left behind. "About three months. They do last a bit longer at times, but never as long as they are here." She said with a chuckle.

Trystane smiled at her. "What did you do during those very short seasons?" He asked, making Miranda laugh. "Well, I just finished my schooling, so for the last few years, I was at the place where I was taught for most of the year. Only a couple of months in summer and a week or two in winter for a holiday were spent at home with my father. Before that, when I was small: I played in the snow during winter, I picked flowers during spring, my father and I travelled sometimes in summer and I loved to jump into heaps of leaves during autumn." She said with a small smile. 

"Especially the last part caused my father and aunt Tina quite a bit of frustration, as those leaves weren't always very clean, so I would come home in a dirty and muddy dress. Aunt Queenie never really cared about me getting dirty. Sometimes, she would actually jump in with me." Miranda added with a laugh, before going quiet. She still missed her family and wondered if they were alright, wherever they were. 

Trystane smiled sadly at his soulmate. Seeing her like this, broke his heart. He loved his family and couldn't imagine being separated from them, without the chance of saying goodbye. To be ripped away from everything that you've ever known within a blink of an eye and without the possibility of preventing it, seemed absolutely horrible to him and knowing that it was reality for Miranda, hurt him deeply.

He made his horse walk right next to hers and gently grabbed her hand. She looked up and smiled tearfully at him, thankful for the comfort. He softly smiled back at her, before straightening up. They talked a bit more about Miranda's world, Trystane doing his best to avoid painful subjects. Miranda was thankful for that, not wanting to open up about her family just yet. The pain of being separated was still too much for now.

Once they got back in Winterfell, they were immediately accosted by Arya. The young girl was very excited about something. "There you are, Miranda. Come on, the boys brought something back!" She said, impatiently waiting until Miranda had gotten off her horse and given the reins to a stable boy, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along, an amused Trystane following them. 

They arrived at a room, where the other Stark children were playing with... _puppies?!_ Where did they come from? Robb saw her and smiled, putting his pup on the ground and lifting another one from the ground. "They're direwolf cubs. We found them in the woods. Their mother is dead, so we took them with us. This one is yours, if you wish." He said, handing the cub over to her. 

Miranda gently held the small creature in her hands and looked down at it. The cub made some funny noises and sniffed her face, before licking her under her chin, acknowledging her as its mistress. She giggled at its actions and smiled at Robb. "Thank you. I love.... her." She said, quickly lifting her cub higher to discover its gender. Robb smiled back and nodded, before returning his attention to his own cub. 

Miranda turned towards Trystane, showing him the cub. The young man smiled and carefully reached out, letting the cub sniff his fingers. The cub quickly accepted him as well. They both smiled at that, before they went to sit down with the Stark children. "What are you going to name yours, Miranda? I named mine Nymeria." Arya said, making Trystane chuckle. "A very worthy name." He commented, making the young girl beam at him.

Sansa scowled at her sister for getting the prince's attention, even though he was Miranda's soulmate. "I named mine Lady." She said, making Miranda and Trystane nod at her. After this, the male Stark children revealed the names for their cubs. Robb had chosen for the name Grey Wind, Jon named his albino cub Ghost, Bran's cub was named Summer and Rickon named his cub Shaggydog.

After this, everyone in the room turned towards Miranda in expectation and curiosity, wanting to know what she was going to name hers. Miranda looked at her cub, biting her lip in contemplation and thinking. Despite that she was small and still growing, the cub was one of the most graceful of the litter with her silver-grey fur and high steps. The cub was also very protective of her already, snapping at the other cubs if they came too close

She thought of what her father had told her about her mother. How she was the most graceful and protective person that he knew. She smiled softly, knowing exactly what to call her cub. She was going to name her after the person that she had never met and couldn't remember, but who was always with her, no matter what. "Gwendolyn. Her name is Gwendolyn." She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small and late, I know, but I haven't felt well in the last week, so...
> 
> Anyway, read and review. See you next time.


	4. Another royal visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king rides for Winterfell and Miranda gets a terrible vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the whole show

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After the Stark children and Miranda got their new Cubs, the mood soured. A raven came from King's Landing with the news of the passing of the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. Jon had been a second father to Ned and the lord was naturally grief-stricken by the news. Everyone did their very best to support him and help him. Especially Miranda tried to help. Ned had been so kind to her, ever since she had arrived here, so it was only fair if she did the same.

The letter that came with the raven also said that the king, Robert Baratheon, was riding for Winterfell with the intent of asking Ned to be his new Hand. Oberyn had become quite surly at the news, knowing that Queen Cersei and her brother Jamie would be coming too. If there was one family that Oberyn despised more than anyone, it was the Lannisters.

Miranda had asked Trystane about it and he had explained what had happened to his aunt Elia Martell during the sack of King's landing at the end of Robert's Rebellion. Miranda was horrified about what he told her, silently vowing never to talk about subjects related to that in the prince's presence. Trystane had smiled at her, but she could see that he was sad about what happened. 

Feeling a bit bold, Miranda had leaned forwards and had kissed her soulmate on the corner of his mouth to try and cheer him up. Trystane had stared at her, before a smile grew on his face. He leaned closer and kissed her full on the mouth. While the subject that they had been taking about could've been a bit less dark, they were still smiling like the love-struck idiots that they were, once they broke apart.

Oberyn had half a mind to return to Dorne, before the king arrived, but seeing his nephew so happy and in love, convinced him to stay for now. He did pull Miranda aside for a few minutes to tell her that he was planning to return to Dorne soon and asking if she wanted to come along with them. She really wanted to, but she was also reluctant to leave Winterfell behind. It had been her home, since she had arrived here and the Starks had been so kind to her. It would be really hard to leave, even though she knew that she probably would have to leave if she ever found a way back home. 

During the time that the delegation of Dorne had been here, Miranda had also spent time with two of Oberyn's bastard daughters: Obara and Tyene. Apparently, Oberyn had quite a few bastards in Dorne, the people there not really caring about if someone was a bastard. The two women had been uncertain about Miranda, thinking that she was weak, but she had quickly proven them wrong. Her father had taught her to defend herself and so had Jon and Robb, much to Arya's frustration. The women also knew about Miranda's magic and were more than a little curious about it and how it affected her fighting style

"So, tell us, Miranda. Why can't you demonstrate some of your magic? You say that it's dangerous, but how exactly?" Obara asked, playing with a dagger. They were sitting close to the training grounds and were talking about weapons and different ways to use them. Miranda bit her lip in thought, before reaching out for the dagger. Obara gave it to her with a confused face. Miranda held it tightly at the hilt. "Imagine that we were sparring with daggers and I lunged for you, but you dodged. The dagger would still be connected to my body and I could pull it back, right? She asked.

The two women nodded at that. Miranda gave the dagger back, before pulling out her wand. "If I shot a spell at you and you would dodge, the spell would continue to fly through the air until it hits something or someone. I just can't take the risk of someone getting hurt, because of me training my powers. There's a dead patch of forest nearby. That's where I train." She told them. Obara and Tyene finally conceded at that.

The day that the king arrived was one big blur of last-minute preparations. If Miranda had thought that the preparations for the Dorne delegation were much, they were nothing compared to now. Miranda was walking with Gwendolyn for a bit of fresh air, when she saw Bran's cub Summer sitting nearby. Looking around, she almost got a heart attack at seeing the boy climb down the steep wall that surrounded Winterfell. "Brandon Stark! You get down here this instant, young man!" She ordered, sounding quite a bit like a big sister, just as Catelyn walked up with Maester Luwin.

The lady of Winterfell immediately turned to look at what Miranda was seeing. Bran ignored the fact that both women were looking at him strictly and disapprovingly, feeling too excited about the king coming. "I saw the king. He's got hundreds of people." He said, before finally reaching the safe ground. Catelyn tried to make him promise not to climb anymore, but she knew that he would. That boy was truly unstoppable sometimes. 

A little bit later, the Starks were all standing in a line once again, only this time: the line included Oberyn Trystane and Ellaria. Even though the woman was not the prince's wife, he had insisted that she would be standing next to him and they had finally agreed, although Catelyn wasn't too happy about it. Obara and Tyene were standing behind the line with Miranda and Jon. The Starks had decided that it was safer if they pretended that Jon was still a bastard. 

After Arya almost arrived too late with a soldier's helmet on, they were finally ready to greet the king. A whole group of soldiers came in first, followed by a young boy with blonde hair. Something about the boy made Miranda feel very uncomfortable. _'Ten galleons if he turns out to be a spoiled brat.'_ She thought to herself, not knowing how right she was about it. 

Finally, one man strode in on his horse and everyone kneeled in respect, Jon softly holding Miranda's arm and gently pulling it, so that she would not be the only one standing. Miranda smiled at him in gratitude. They all stayed down, until the man got off his horse, walked up to Ned and gave the signal for them to stand, everyone immediately obeying after he had done so. Ned bowed before the king. "Your grace." He greeted. Robert looked his old friend up and down. "You've gotten fat." Was all that he said, resulting into an awkward silence for a few seconds. 

Ned nodded at Robert's own, large body, making the king laugh loudly, before hugging him. He pulled back, before hugging Catelyn. Miranda shared a look with Jon. He seemed nice enough. After talking with Ned for a few seconds and greeting the Stark children, Robert turned to the Dorne Delegation. "Prince Oberyn. We did not expect to see you here." He said. Oberyn smiled politely, even at seeing Cersei Lannister getting out of the carriage.

"My brother had decided that if was time for a stronger alliance between Dorne and The North. I am here as his representative." He said, not wanting to tell the true reason while the Lannisters were this close to them. Even though he only knew her for a few months, Miranda was his nephew's soulmate and Oberyn would be damned before he put her into danger. 

Robert nodded at that, before greeting Trystane and Ellaria, seemingly having no trouble with a bastard woman standing with the Dorne royalty, unlike his wife, who subtly scowled at hearing Ellaria's last name. Robert moved back to Ned. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." He said, even though Cersei protested that the dead could wait, but he didn't listen.

Once Ned had followed the king, they were all dismissed with Jamie Lannister going to find his brother Tyrion. Miranda looked at the stream of people, who had come in with the king. She walked a slight bit faster to end up next to Catelyn. "Lady Stark. Are you sure that we have enough room?" She asked in a very soft tone, making the woman chuckle and reassure her that they did. Cersei looked at the unfamiliar woman and frowned. What was a commoner doing chatting with the lady of the castle? These northern people really were odd.

That evening, Miranda spent some time with Catelyn and Sansa, the former helping her daughter prepare for the upcoming feast. Miranda subtly rolled her eyes at the young girl swooning over prince Joffrey. "When will we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?" The slightly spoiled girl asked, making Miranda blink in surprise. "Woah, hold your horses there, Sansa. Do you not want to get to know him first?" She asked with a laugh. 

Sansa shrugged. "He's a prince. That's all I need to know. Your soulmate is a prince too." She said. Miranda sighed. "Yes, Trystane is a prince and he's my soulmate, but we are still taking time to get to know each other. I knew a boy at school, who was quite handsome as well, but he was also a complete bully. He hurt anyone who was weaker than him, just because he could. All that I am saying is that a pretty package isn't all that is important." She said, before standing up to get ready herself. She saw Catelyn sent her a grateful look and smiled, before leaving.

Later that evening, a grand feast was held to welcome the king to Winterfell. Miranda really enjoyed the feast, spending time with her soulmate and honorary family, but it was awkward to see Robert drunkenly flirt, hug and kiss anyone with breasts, while the queen was sitting close and was watching as well. Miranda hoped that Trystane would never do that to her.

As if hearing her thoughts, Trystane gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it, making her smile at him. Sansa had gone to talk with the queen for a few seconds, before returning with a big smile on her face, sharing a look with Prince Joffrey, the boy that Miranda had seen earlier that day and where Sansa had gushed over so much earlier. Miranda looked at the young girl and she could see that her words hadn't really made an impact on her.

She sighed deeply in disappointment, before glancing at Joffrey. Something about that boy that made her shiver in discomfort. "Considering your options, my love?" Trystane softly asked with a laugh, making her snap out of her thoughts and playfully scowl at him. "Not at all, dear. He's far too young anyway. Are you jealous?" She asked, smiling at him in a teasing way. Trystane simply shook his head and took another sip from his goblet

Glancing at the head table, Miranda saw the queen say something to lady Catelyn that made her a bit sad. Frowning slightly, the witch casually waved her fingers. A few seconds later, she heard the queen choke on her wine and spit it back out into her goblet. She showed a tiny smirk at that, before innocently chatting with Robb and Trystane. Catelyn glanced at the young woman, knowing that she had to do something with the queen's wine suddenly tasting like piss, but unable to do anything about it. 

A few minutes later, Miranda went outside for a bit of fresh air, declining Robb's and Trystane's offers to join her, telling them that she would be fine. Taking a deep breath, Miranda let the crisp, cold air calm her. It was a lot better than the stinking scent of wine and ale that was inside. She never was really able to stand alcohol, even though her aunt Tina had said that the drinks in The Blind Pig were worse.

Miranda had never been there, having been too young and and she knew that she would never go there, if she ever returned to earth, knowing that aurors would burst in at any given moment and try to arrest everyone, they could see and hit with their spells. It would look really bad if the daughter of the Director of Magical Security was found amongst the lowest of criminals.

She whirled around at hearing a voice close to her, ready to pull her wand, only to look down and see the third Lannister sibling: the imp Tyrion. "What is a lovely young woman doing outside all by herself?" He asked, just as Jon walked up to them. "Are you alright, Miranda?" He asked. Miranda nodded with a smile. "I'm fine, but there's only so much alcohol scent that I can take. I'm just going to take a small walk and then I will be fine." She said. Jon nodded at that, before Miranda greeted them both and walked away. 

Once she was alone, she used her wand for light and wandered into the Godswood, some kind of instinct telling her that she had to go there. Sitting down on the rock in front of the great white tree, she looked down at the pond in front of her. "Why am I here? Do I even have a purpose, except for being the soulmate of a prince?" She wondered out loud, before closing her eyes to think. 

She opened her eyes again, when another bright light joined her wand's light, only this light came from the pond. The water was glowing with magic. Miranda stood up and slowly walked closer. In the water, she saw images and none of them were good. She saw Bran climbing the tower that was at the very back of Winterfell and being pushed from the highest window, making him fall to the ground, leaving him a cripple. 

She saw Ned going to the capital, only to discover something that got him arrested for treason and beheaded. She saw king Robert die and Joffrey taking his place. She saw the spoiled boy immediately abusing his power. She saw the Seven Kingdoms fall into chaos with several leaders crowning themselves king. This included Robb, who had started to march south to try and get his father back, only to fail. 

She saw Robb promise to marry a daughter of Lord Walder Frey to get his allegiance, only to fall in love with a healer from Volantis, secretly marrying her after Catelyn forbid it. She saw Lord Frey's horrifying response as he killed her honorary brother and mother figure during a wedding. At this point, tears had already started to stream down her cheeks in a rapid pace.

She saw brother betray brother, families being torn apart and that all for a throne. She saw a woman with white blonde hair getting an army with three dragons at her side. The vision ended with an image that made Miranda almost wet herself. A being with ice blue skin and eyes and small ice horns on his head like a crown, leading an army of the undead south to where they lived. They were still a bit away, but they wouldn't be for long. 

Once the water had gone back to normal, Miranda didn't waste any more time and apparated to right outside the great hall, only startling Jon as Tyrion had already gone to bed. "Miranda? What's wrong? He asked at seeing her pale and tear-streaked face. Miranda didn't answer him and ran inside, desperately looking around for Ned, but not seeing him anywhere. Robb saw her and quickly walked towards her. 

"Miranda, are you alright?" He asked in concern. Miranda looked at him. "Where's your father?" She asked gently. Robb looked at her in confusion. "He and mother went to bed just a few minutes ago. Why?" He asked. Miranda once again didn't answer, but instead ran towards Ned's and Catelyn's chambers, almost running over Jon and Trystane in the process. The prince looked at the young man in extreme confusion and concern. "What happened?" He asked, knowing that he had been outside as well. 

Jon shrugged in answer, just as concerned and confused about Miranda's odd behaviour. "I don't know. She was fine when she walked out of the hall and went for a stroll, but a few minutes later, she returned looking extremely upset and scared." He told the other man, just as Robb joined them. All three men looked at each other, extremely worried about the young woman.

Miranda finally arrived at where she needed to be and rapidly knocked on the door. Ned opened it in his underclothes, at first a bit grumpy at being disturbed, but seeing Miranda's face changed that to concern. "What happened?" He asked, quickly letting her into the room. Catelyn hurried towards her at seeing her upset state. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"" She asked, checking her for injuries.

A small part of Miranda wondered if they noticed how much they were acting like parents right now, but it really wasn't important. "This will sound crazy, but I think that I got a message from the gods and it wasn't good at all." She said. Catelyn and Ned shared a look, before sitting down to listen to what the young woman had to say. Miranda took a deep breath, before starting to tell the two people about what she had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how or if Miranda can change what she saw. Also, I hope that I got Robert's arrival right. It's been a while since I saw the first episode. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	5. More secrets and a prevented murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda saves someone's life and discovers yet another secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ned paced up and down in his chambers, trying to think of everything that Miranda had told him and Catelyn. His wife had an arm around the young woman's shoulders, tear tracks clearly visible on her cheeks. To know that some of your children, your husband and yourself could die in horrible ways if something didn't change very soon, was absolutely terrible. They had to do something, but they had no idea what. 

Just then, Maester Luwin arrived with a letter from Catelyn's sister, Lysa. Miranda winced at that. She had tried to keep it quiet about Jon Arryn's murderer, but it seemed that she had no choice. Catelyn read the letter and apparently it said that the Lannisters had killed Jon. She looked at Miranda and saw the young woman shake her head. "They didn't kill him, although he did know something about them that they didn't want him to know. Probably the same thing that Ned found out in my vision." She said, once the Maester had left. 

Catelyn frowned in confusion. "If they didn't kill Jon, then who did?" She asked. Miranda reluctantly glanced at the fireplace, where Catelyn had thrown the letter in. Both the man and woman in front of her gasped, as realisation set in. "No. She wouldn't have." Catelyn said in shock, sitting down on her bed. Miranda winced again. "I'm afraid that she would, my lady. I mean absolutely no offence, but from what I've seen, your sister is not exactly in her right mind. In the vision, she almost threw Sansa to her death, because she saw her kissing someone named Petyr." She said, making Catelyn gasp again. 

The lady of Winterfell bit her lip. She didn't want to believe it, but she also knew that Miranda wouldn't lie about something like this. Ned sighed. "I will try and ask for more time in making my decision. Miranda, I need you to try and find out what I found in the vision. Perhaps we can avoid what you saw." He said. Miranda nodded at that. "Yes, sir." She replied, before quickly leaving the room to go to bed. The lord and lady needed their peace after everything that she had told them. 

The next morning at breakfast, Miranda was allowed to eat at the same table as the royal family, the Starks and the Martells. She noticed something strange going on between the queen and her twin brother, but didn't comment on it. The princess Myrcella was sending infatuated looks towards Trystane, but he didn't notice, his own eyes looking at Miranda with the same emotion, only ten times worse. Miranda smiled at seeing his love-struck expression, the feeling in her stomach only having gotten worse over time. 

"So, tell us, lady Miranda. Where are you from?" Robert asked, not drunk yet for once. Miranda swallowed. "I'm from the Riverlands, Your Majesty. My parents were servants of lady Catelyn's family. After they died of illness, I was sent here to live with the Stark family." She said, keeping her head low in submission. The Starks and the Martells all looked subtly impressed by the quickly made-up lie.

Cersei scoffed. "A daughter of servants shouldn't be allowed to dine with us. Go and clean something up and don't waste anymore of our time." She ordered haughtily. Miranda bowed her head and went to stand up, only to be stopped by Trystane grabbing her arm. "I don't mind that she is here. If you would ask me, she can stay as long as she likes." He said with a small glare towards the queen. His family, the Starks and even Robert agreed with him. Miranda sat back down with a small smile of gratitude.

Robert looked her up and down. "Of whom did you inherit the most, if I may ask?" He asked. Miranda gave him a slightly surprised look. Was the king _flirting_ with her?! Trystane grabbed her hand underneath the table, having noticed it as well. Swallowing, Miranda quickly answered the question. "I believe that I inherited several things from both my parents, your grace. I have my father's brown eyes and my mother's light brown hair." She said, lifting up a lock of her hair in emphasis. 

Robert nodded at that. "A very good point. All the people in my family have had dark hair as well for as long as we can remember." Robert said, before turning and starting a conversation with Oberyn. Miranda shared a look with Ned, silently asking him to speak with him later. The man subtly nodded at that. Miranda turned to talk to Trystane and used that movement to glance at the princes and princess, all of whom had blonde hair like their mother.... and uncle. Miranda tried not to show anything of what she was thinking, while she continued to talk with her soulmate.

After breakfast, the men all went to prepare to go on a hunt. Miranda quickly went to Ned's chambers and the lord immediately let her in. "You found something already?" He asked, him and Catelyn looking at her in both surprise and expectation. Miranda moved her head to the side. "I think so. King Robert said that the members of his family all had dark hair, right?" She asked. Both Catelyn and Ned nodded at that. 

"But if that is truly the case, then why do all three of his children have blond hair, like their mother and uncle?" The young woman asked, leaving the implication right at the end of her sentence. Both the lady and lord frowned in confusion, before their eyes widened in realisation. "Surely, you do not mean that... they have... Oh, seven hells." Catelyn muttered, looking quite nauseous. 

Ned started to pace. "Ser Jaime has declined to go with us on the hunt, saying that someone had to protect the queen." He muttered, paling as he realised what the man probably meant by "protecting".  He turned towards the young witch. "Miranda, I need you to keep a close eye on the both of them and Bran, while we are hunting. Use your magic if you really have to. If anything happens, go and warn Catelyn and try to find us." He ordered once again. Miranda straightened up and nodded, before putting an location spell on the man's cloak and leaving. 

Soon enough, the men were leaving for their hunt. Miranda had casually walked through as much of Winterfell castle as she could, but hadn't found the queen or her brother. She arrived back at the courtyard, just as the men were leaving. She caught Ned's eyes and shook her head. He nodded in understanding, before following the king with his brother Benjen, Robb, Trystane and Oberyn. 

Suddenly, Miranda noticed Bran standing nearby, before he left as well with Summer, going into the direction of the stone tower that she had seen in her vision. Miranda quickly, but stealthily followed him, turning herself invisible when she was out of everyone's sight. She saw Bran climb the tower and watched him, wand at the ready. She heard Summer sniff in her direction and whining in confusion, but paid him no mind. Bran saw something at the top, as he paused there and a few seconds later, Jaime Lannister's head popped out of the window. 

Miranda narrowed her eyes. _'There you are.'_ She thought. There was silence for a few seconds, before she saw his hand push Bran out of the window, the boy falling to almost certain death. Miranda immediately pointed her wand at him and her magic quickly caught Bran, before he hit the ground. He gently floated down to the ground, hitting it with an almost inaudible thud. ' _Phew, that was close._ _'_ She thought, before going to get Bran.

Bran looked around in panic, knowing exactly who had saved him, but also very shaken about what happened. "Miranda?" He whispered. Suddenly, an invisible hand gently grabbed his. "I'm here, Bran. Come on, we need to tell your mother what happened." Her disembodied voice whispered, before the hand gently pulled him along, summer following. It wasn't until they were almost back into the courtyard that Miranda reappeared in front of him. 

They ran across the courtyard, coming across Ellaria, Obara and Tyene, who had stayed behind as well. The three women looked after her in confusion, before following. She found Catelyn walking with Maester Luwin. "Lady Stark!" She called loudly, pulling a lot of attention to herself, but she didn't care. Catelyn immediately turned towards her, knowing from her panicked tone that something very bad had happened. 

Miranda stopped right beside her, before taking very deep breaths to calm herself down. Gwendolyn came running up and rubbed her head against Miranda's leg, sensing her distress. In-between breaths, Miranda and Bran told Catelyn what had happened and righteous, parental anger flooded through the woman's body. "Miranda, once you have regained your breath, I want you to take some guards and arrest the queen and Ser Jaime Lannister." She ordered.

Miranda nodded at that. Obara and Tyene immediately helped by already getting some Stark and Martell soldiers ready, making sure to exclude any Lannister or Baratheon guards. Catelyn also ordered one guard to ride out to the hunting party and tell Ned that he had to return immediately, Miranda informing her that they were just a few miles to the east of Winterfell. A few seconds later, the guard was riding out of the gates and Catelyn had taken Bran inside to comfort him and calm him down. 

Miranda turned towards the small group of guards, Obara and Tyene. "Let's go." She said simply. They all nodded and followed her to the tower. They went inside and silently climbed the staircase, until they came at a closed door at the very top. Miranda put her ear to the door and heard heavy breathing and other sounds. Trying not to throw up, she turned towards the others and silently ordered to be quiet, before carefully opening the door with her magic.

They quietly entered the room one-by-one to see the two siblings really busy with each other. Miranda saw the man's metal sword lying next to the door and picked it up, giving it to one of the soldiers. Turning back to the "couple", she counted to three with her fingers, before loudly clearing her throat, making them jump and whirl around, having had no idea that they weren't alone anymore.

"Jaime Lannister, you are hereby accused of trying to kill Brandon Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark. Come quietly or face the consequences." She said, the soldiers already moving forward. Obara and Tyene stayed close to her, making sure that their cousin's soulmate would be safe, despite the witch being able to protect herself. Miranda smiled at how much she sounded like her father just now. Jaime went with them quietly, knowing that he was busted. The queen did no such thing. She cursed and threatened and swore worse than a sailor.

They pulled the queen and her brother across the courtyard, just as the hunting party returned at top speed. Miranda quickly walked towards Robert and Ned. "Girl, what's going on? We almost caught a very good boar." Robert asked grumpily. Miranda bowed to him. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid that I caught your brother-in-law trying to kill Lord Eddard's son Brandon, after he had caught him in an intimate position with your wife." She said respectfully.

Both men's eyes widened at that, taking one look at the man's and woman's state of undress was enough to confirm her story. Robert's face went red in anger, but he's managed to get off his horse and mutter one sentence. "Let's continue this inside." With that, he turned and stormed towards the dining hall. Everyone quickly followed. Ned immediately walked to his son and wife and hugged them both close, Robb quickly joining them.

Trystane walked towards Miranda and wrapped one arm around her, kissing the side of her head. Miranda sighed deeply and her body sagged against her soulmate as the adrenaline slowly left her system, making her feel incredibly tired. Trystane held her tightly against him, leading her to a chair so that she could sit down, which she did with a grateful sigh.

Once the commotion had died down a bit, Robert turned towards Miranda and demanded that she told him what she had seen. Miranda told what had happened, keeping the fact that she used magic and that she had gotten a vision out of it, simply saying that she had wanted to bust Bran for climbing again and that she had used her own body to cushion the fall. Jaime tried to protest that he hadn't seen her, but Miranda quickly said that she had been hiding around the corner. 

Bran was brought forward to tell the king what he had seen, before some of the soldiers that Miranda had taken with her told what they had seen, when they had gone to arrest the queen and her brother. Miranda made sure to mutter about her suspicions about the princess and princes' parentage, Jaime's and Cersei's panicked look confirmed her suspicion for everyone.

Robert let out a stream of curses. Miranda quickly used magic to make sure that Bran couldn't hear the words coming out of the king's mouth. Making a decision, Robert told Ned that he could decide over Jaime's fate, as he had tried to kill his son, while he decided the fate of the soon-to-be former queen Cersei. Ned nodded at that, glaring at the so called "Kingslayer" and Jaime knew that he was in big trouble. 

After the small "trial", Robert turned to Ned. "Please, tell me that you will be coming with me to the capital." He said. Ned looked between him and his family. He saw Miranda winking at him and he knew that his friend would be alright. He sighed. "I am sorry Robert. I really am, but my place is here in the North with my family. I am afraid that you will have to find a different Hand." He said.

Robert sighed deeply in disappointment, but finally nodded. "Very well. I will ask my brother Stannis instead, even if I thought that one brother on the council was bad enough." He said, before turning to leave. Miranda quickly put a spell over him, once his back was turned. "A protection spell. Nothing bad will happen to him for at least a year." She muttered. Ned gave her a confused look. "And you only come up with this now, because...?" He asked. Miranda looked a bit sheepish.

"I forgot." She muttered softly, making the Stark patriarch laugh loudly, just as Oberyn and Trystane joined them, the younger prince wrapping his arm around Miranda's waist. The woman chuckled as well. "So, what are we going to do about the army of the undead north of the wall that is marching south at the moment to kill us?" She asked. Everyone looked at her in shock and fear at those words. Miranda's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, did I forget to tell you about that as well? Oops, my bad." She said with a sheepish smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. Talking, a confession and a bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda finally tells the full vision to all the important adults. Preparations are made and the protective witch meets someone, who deserves what he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Miranda finally finished talking and took a deep breath, taking a sip of water. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Oberyn, Ellaria, Trystane, Obara, Tyene and surprisingly Robert were sitting all around her, their faces shocked and grim. Trystane had his arms around her and now that she was finished talking, Miranda rested her head on his shoulder, slightly tired from all the talking.

She had finally told everyone pretty much everything that she had seen. Robert had been skeptical at first and had almost attacked her at seeing her wand and learning that she had magic, thinking that she was evil, but Ned and Robb had managed to stop him. Trystane had instinctively put himself between his soulmate and the slightly drunk king. That action had made Miranda smile slightly and she had squeezed his hand in gratitude

Oberyn was the first to speak up. "Miranda, out of all the people in the room, who survived your vision?" He asked. Miranda thought for a second. "Ellaria, even though she was imprisoned by Cersei and Jon survived." There was silence after that, as the people around her realised exactly how many would die if they didn't do anything. Trystane tightened his grip on Miranda and buried his face in her hair. He felt her grip tightening too.

Ned took a deep breath. "Miranda, I know that this is hard for you, but I need to know who was killed by who. You never told us." He said gently. Miranda flinched and Trystane shot a glare towards the older man. After a few seconds, Miranda spoke up. "King Robert, you were fatally injured in a hunting accident with a boar. Lord Stark, you were beheaded on orders of "king Joffrey Baratheon." She started to say, the last three words causing Robert to scoff. 

"Let's see, Robb was killed by a man named Roose Bolton, who was in an alliance with Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister. Lady Stark was killed just a few moments later" She continued, her words causing the Starks to look at each other in shock, not wanting to believe that one of their bannermen would do something like that. Miranda frowned and scowled as she remembered something.

"That reminds me. I really need to find Ramsay Snow, Lord Bolton's bastard son. He and I need to have a little chat." She said with a dark look in her eyes and her hands playing with her wand. To see someone as peaceful and kind as Miranda look so dangerous, slightly scared both the Starks and the Martells. They all wondered what this Ramsay had done or would do to make Miranda hate him so much, but they also had the feeling that they didn't want to know. However, they all knew that it probably had something to do with the Starks, as that was very logical and Miranda was very protective over them. 

"Who killed me?" Oberyn asked, tightly holding onto Ellaria, trying to both comfort her and himself a bit.  Miranda looked at him. ""The mountain." You two had a duel and you got overconfident when you thought that he was down for the count, so to speak. He took advantage of that. Before you ask: yes, he did everything that you think he did to your sister." She said. Oberyn's expression darkened for a bit and he nodded, before trying to calm his lover down. 

"Who was I killed by?" Trystane asked. Miranda looked at him for a few seconds and cupped his face, caressing his cheek. She didn't want to answer that question yet. Trystane looked confused and concerned, but gently gripped her wrist and kissed her palm. Miranda took a deep breath, before slowly turning to look at Obara. The woman's eyes immediately widened in shock. "No. I would never..." She protested, even as everyone turned to look at her. 

Miranda winced in sympathy. "I am afraid that you would. You see, after Oberyn's death, you, Tyene, your sister Nymeria and Ellaria were out for vengeance and for some reason, revenge meant killing the rest of the family and wiping out the Martell name forever." She told everyone. The women from Dorne gasped as shock and guilt flooded through their bodies. The fact that they would be so driven by revenge that they would kill their own family, seemed to horrible to be true, but they knew that Miranda wouldn't lie about this

Obara immediately turned towards both Oberyn and Trystane and kneeled on the ground. "My princes. Please forgive me for any action against your family." She pleaded with her head bowed low. Tyene and even Ellaria joined her in kneeling and apologising. Oberyn and Trystane shared a look and nodded. Oberyn kneeled in front of the three women and softly told them that they were forgiven.

You can't exactly apologise for something that you will hopefully never do. As the three women stood up, they felt a sting in their backside, making them yelp a bit. Obara's sting was stronger than the others. "That was for what you did in the vision." Miranda said, twirling her wand and tightly holding onto Trystane. The horrible image of her soulmate's head being split by Obara and her spear, would forever be seared into her brain. The woman meekly nodded at that and sat back down. 

Robert cleared his throat loudly and stood up. "Be that as it may, but you can not seriously make us believe that you have seen The Others. They are nothing more than a myth." He said. Ned stood up as well. "Miranda is not the first one to say that she has seen them, my king. Before you arrived, a deserter from the Night's Watch said that he had seen them as well. We did not believe him, but now I believe that he was speaking the truth." He told the king. Robert scoffed at that, before motioning with his head, ordering Ned to follow him.

Once they were out in the hallway, Robert turned towards Ned. "Do you truly believe her?" He asked, feeling quite sceptical about the situation. After a few seconds, Ned nodded in answer. "She has never lied to us in the entire time that she has been here. She has no reason to lie either. When she told us about part of her vision a few days ago, she swore on her magic that she was not lying. If she was lying, she would completely lose her magic and as you can see, she still has it." Ned explained. 

The lord of Winterfell looked at his friend. "The Others are coming, Robert and we need every man that we can find to fight them." He gently urged his friend. Robert was quiet for a few moments. "Do you trust her?" He finally asked. Ned was quiet for a few moments. "With my life." He finally answered. Robert nodded in reply, before grinning excitedly. "It was about time that we could fight again." He said, before walking back inside. 

In the room, several hushed conversations stopped when they stepped into the room and everyone looked up at them. Robert held his head high. "I will send word to kings landing and my brothers to get every abled man ready for war." He said, making the people sigh in relief. Oberyn stood up. "I will ask my brother to do the same." He said, before walking out with Ellaria to do just that. 

Ned straightened his shoulders. "I will ask the lords of the north to get their men and march here." He said, before turning around and starting to leave. He stopped, when Miranda called after him. "Do ask lord Bolton to bring his bastard with him." She requested, specifically only using the word "bastard". Ned turned back around. "Are you ever going to tell us what he did in your vision?" He asked, despite probably knowing the answer already.

Miranda softly shook her head. "Trust me, Ned. If I told you what he did, you would have his head and that would be far too quick for him." She said in a dark tone. Ned nodded at that, before leaving. Miranda sent a wandless spell at Robert so that he couldn't tell anyone about her magic without her permission, so that he wouldn't accidentally spill the beans while drunk. With that, she and Trystane left too

To get their minds off the upcoming battle, Trystane and Miranda played with the ever-growing Gwendolyn. Miranda laughed as her soulmate pretended to be felled by the wolf. "Trystane I love you, but you are such a doofus at times." She said, her laughter trailing off, when she saw Trystane look at her in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if she had said something rude or bad. 

Trystane swallowed. "You... said that you love me." He replied in a shaky tone. Miranda blushed and looked down. "Well...I do." She said, finally confessing it. Trystane slowly leaned closer to her with a small smile on his face. "I love you too." He whispered, before gently kissing her. She immediately responded in kind. They finally broke apart after a few seconds, breathing deeply and smiling like crazy. Trystane nudged her nose with his and she giggled. They both laughed as Gwendolyn jumped against them in an attempt to get their attention again. They continued playing, feeling much lighter than before. 

A few weeks later, while in the middle of preparations and lords arriving every day with their soldiers, Ned called Miranda and Trystane to his study. When they arrived, they saw an older and an younger man already there. Only Ned and Trystane noticed Miranda stiffening and that only, because they knew her better than the other two men in the room. The two men introduced themselves as Roose Bolton and Ramsay Snow. To the surprise of Ned and Trystane, Miranda was completely polite and kind to the both of them, pretending like nothing was wrong. 

Roose and Ramsay said that it was an honour to be welcomed so warmly, before leaving the room to check on their soldiers. Miranda sent Ned a wink, before leaving with Trystane. That night, a cloaked figure snuck into the room, where Ramsay was staying. The next morning, Winterfell was woken by a scream, as a certain bastard woke up to find his male appendage gone and replaced with a female one. In another part of Winterfell, Miranda smirked at the scream. _'That's for Sansa, you filthy bastard.'_  She thought, before turning over and falling back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly going to the final confrontation and before you ask me "final confrontation already?" I never planned this story to be very long. This was just an idea that ran off with me. It will probably be between 10-15 chapters, but we'll see. 
> 
> Read and review. Set you next time.


	7. Prepare for battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has finally arrived in Winterfell. Ned tells them what's going on and they prepare. Meanwhile, Miranda plays matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It took a few months, but finally almost all of the lords and armies of the seven kingdoms had arrived at Winterfell. Only the Iron Islands and most lords from The Vale had refused to answer the call from their king, even though this was a matter of life and death. Only one of the lords had secretly sent part of his soldiers behind his ladies back. Lord Tywin Lannister had only sent troops in exchange for his son and daughter. He promised that they would be punished, once they got home. Cersei and Jaime had left a few days earlier, with Tyrion and several guards making sure that they didn't escape.

Robert would sent someone to check up on them, if they survived the upcoming battle. Myrcella, Joffrey and Tommen were sent to Dorne to stay with prince Doran. The farther that they were from the north, the safer they were for a while if everything went bad. No matter who their parents were, they were just three young children. Joffrey had whined and screamed and threatened everyone in his sight to do as he said, until even Sansa wondered what she ever saw in him

Ramsay had tried to flee Winterfell in humiliation after losing a certain part of his body. Unfortunately for him, Miranda had anticipated this move and several guards had caught him and put him into a cell that Miranda had magically enchanted to be inescapable. This had naturally angered Lord Bolton, but Ned had told him that Ramsay was suspected for several crimes in the north, which was mostly true. 

Lord Bolton had calmed down at this, but demanded that his son would have a fair trial, which Ned agreed to, if they survived. During his stay, Roose felt like he was being watched, but he never saw anything. Miranda kept a close eye on him, while invisible, remembering what he had done to her "big brother" in the vision. But one day, while the lords were still arriving at Winterfell, Miranda saw someone and temporarily forgot about what he had done. 

A young woman had arrived with some of the soldiers and was looking around in awe. With a tiny smirk, Miranda walked towards her. "Hello there. My name is Miranda Graves." She said politely, holding out her hand. The other woman shook it. "Talisa Maegyr." She replied. Miranda smiled at her, before looking her up and down. "You do not exactly look like a soldier." She said in a light and teasing tone, breaking the ice. 

Talisa chuckled at that. "I'm a healer." She said. Miranda nodded and started to look around. "Well, let's see if we can find someone who can help you find the right equipment" She said, just as she located the person that she was looking for. Motioning Talisa to follow her, Miranda walked towards Robb. "Oh, Robb. Meet Talisa Maegyr. Talisa, this is my honorary big brother, Robb Stark." She introduced the two. 

Talisa bowed her head in respect and Robb nodded in response. Miranda turned towards Robb. "Could you please lead her to where the herbs and medicine are. I need to speak with your mother." She said, gesturing towards the older woman, who had just arrived to greet the new lords. Robb nodded and Miranda left, walking towards Catelyn. Once she had her back turned towards them, she let a mischievous smile grow on her face.  

Catelyn raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she watched the young woman approach. "Don't say anything. Just walk with me and leave them for now." Miranda whispered, before walking on with the older woman. Catelyn glanced at the two people and leaned closer to Miranda. "Is that her? Is that the woman that Robb married in the vision?" She asked in a soft tone.

Miranda nodded. "Now that Robb isn't promised to marry anyone, I might as well try to put them together. If it works: great. If it does not: then let us hope that they find someone that they will truly love." She explained. Catelyn nodded at that in understanding and agreement, before the two women continued walking through the courtyard, acting like nothing was going on.

Once every lord had finally arrived, Ned called them all into the great hall to explain what was going on. To say that several lords reacted badly to the news that The Others were coming, would be an understatement. Everything was chaos for a few seconds, until king Robert roared loudly, making everyone fall silent. "I do not like this any more than any of you, but I trust Ned and if he says that those monsters are coming, then I believe him." He said strongly. The situation was so dire that he wasn't even drunk for once and seeing this, the lords realised how serious this was. 

"Someone that we know received a vision from the Gods in which The Others were shown to march south. Just as Robert trusts me, I trust that person." Ned explained. This caused several mutterings of confusion and disbelief, as several people tried to look around to see if said person was in the room. She was, although she was protectively surrounded by the people, who cared about her and believed her. 

Trystane keep an arm around her, looking around the room to see if anyone was a threat to his soulmate. Miranda simply rested her head on his shoulder, reminding him that if anyone was to come for her, she would be able to protect herself. Seeing that no one was coming forward to reveal that they had the vision, the lords reluctantly went over to other subjects, like getting enough food and water for the hopefully two-way trip to the wall. 

The next day, Trystane went to look for Miranda. He found her in the godswood with Gwendolyn  "Miranda, if we survive this, will you come to Dorne with me and my uncle?" He asked, although Miranda could recognise a hidden meaning in his voice: _if we live, will you stay with me?_ She simply smiled and caressed his cheek. "Of course, I will." She said in a soft tone. Trystane smiled in relief and gently kissed her palm.

Miranda simply smiled, before hugging him. She had no idea what was to come and she was scared and she knew that everyone else was as well. Trystane held her tightly against him, trying his best to comfort her. Gwendolyn rubbed her head against Miranda's back in another attempt to comfort her. After a few seconds, Miranda pulled back, holding onto Trystane with one hand and petting the head of her direwolf with the other. 

"It is a shame that your father isn't here." Trystane said gently. Miranda sighed deeply. "Yes it is, but I think that he really would have liked you, despite not having magic. He would have loved to meet you and his grandchild." She said, waiting for his reaction. Trystane nodded, before the words sunk in. "What... we never... we didn't." He sputtered, until he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and realised that she was just joking. "You little minx." He said, before lifting her up and spinning her around, making her laugh. Gwendolyn was jumping up and down. Her humans were happy, so she was happy too.

Two days later, Miranda found very important information in an ancient textbook, while helping Maester Luwin. With it, she quickly, but carefully ran towards Ned's study, where he was discussing things with Robert and his brothers Stannis and Renly, Oberyn, Lord Mace Tyrell and Ned's brother-in-law Edmure Tully. She walked in after politely knocking and gently put the book down on the desk, opening it on the right page.

"I think I found something that just may save our lives." She said, before reading a passage out loud. " _"It wasn't until the end of the war that we found that fire and dragon...glass destroyed the legions of The Others and with that knowledge, we finally managed to push them back for now, but I know that they will be back one day and when that day comes: I just hope that my descendants will be ready."_ Fire and something called dragonglass will destroy them." She said.

All the men nodded at that, knowing that this was very important. "There are caves full of dragonglass underneath Dragonstone. I will send men to retrieve it immediately and bring it here." Stannis Baratheon said. Both Ned and Robert nodded and the man left to do just that. After that, the meeting was adjourned with Oberyn patting Miranda on the back while walking out of the study.

The dragonglass was retrieved in just a matter of a few weeks and the lords made sure that their soldiers had enough flammable material, so that they could burn the white walkers. Arya watched with wide eyes as the smiths made swords and daggers of the special rock. Even Sansa was slightly curious about how it worked and she was never really that interested in weapons and things like that, but she realised that this could just save her family's life from The Others, so for once, she let her curiosity go free. 

Meanwhile, Miranda realised that she had been in Westeros for about a year. She unclasped her pendant from her neck and looked at the picture within with sad eyes. "I'm protecting everyone, daddy, just like you." She whispered, kissing her fingertip and softly stroking the picture with it. After that, she found Catelyn and asked her to keep her pendant safe. Knowing how important the necklace was to her, Catelyn promised to keep it as safe as possible.

A few weeks later, everyone was ready to go. Well, almost. "Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked, looking around for her youngest daughter, so that she could say goodbye to her father, brothers and friend. Miranda sighed and walked to the young girl's room, getting a scarf that belonged to her and going back to the courtyard. Subtly casting a location spell on it, the scarf led her towards one of the barrels that contained food and supplies. 

Miranda shared an unamused look with her honorary family and rolled her eyes, before Robb and Jon carefully lifted the barrel and gently put it on the ground, opening the lid to find a sheepish looking Arya. "Excuse me, my lady, but I do not think that you are war supplies." The witch said in a light tone. Arya slowly crawled out of the barrel, bummed out that she had been caught.

An embarrassed Catelyn pulled her to where she, Sansa, Bran and Rickon were standing. Miranda shook her head with a smile, before going to say goodbye to Ellaria and Tyene, who had chosen to stay behind. She also hugged the younger Stark children tightly. One-by-one at first, before a big group hug that included Robb and Jon as well. After a few minutes, they finally let go of each other

Once all the goodbyes had been said and done, Miranda climbed on her horse with Gwendolyn right beside her, the direwolf now being slightly larger than a regular wolf. There was no way that she would stay back at Winterfell, while she could help with either her magic or her new sword. With a nod from king Robert, they were off. Miranda was riding with Trystane in-between the Starks and the Martells. Just before they were out of the gates, Miranda looked around one more time and she knew that she wasn't the only one.

Catelyn, Ellaria, Tyene and the younger Stark children were all standing in a line, trying to be strong for the leaving soldiers. Catelyn caught her eye and she nodded encouragingly. Miranda nodded back, before the group disappeared out of sight. She turned forwards again and took a deep breath, before releasing it. The unknown was in front of her and she hoped that she and the people that she cared about would live to tell the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have zero inspiration for other stories. I will update this story both today and tomorrow and I will probably also update twice next week. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Walls and more visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies of the seven kingdoms arrive at the wall and Miranda gets another vision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After at least a week of travelling on horseback, they finally arrived at the wall. Miranda felt her jaw fall as she stared at the massive wall and the delegation from Dorne weren't much better. They were greeted by the brothers of The Night's watch. Especially Benjen was greeted warmly, as he was a ranger of The Watch. The armies set up camp at the southern side of the wall, which resulted into rows of tents stretching alongside the King's Road.

The Lord Commander of The Watch was informed why they were all there and while he was skeptical about The Others returning, it did explain why the Wildlings, who lived north of the wall, were slowly getting closer to the wall and why rangers kept disappearing. He didn't like it, but he listened to his king. Robert was shocked to see that The Night's Watch had diminished so much, never really having paid much attention to it. He promised to send more knights if they survived, which the Lord Commander was very grateful for. 

Miranda, Obara and another sand snake, Nymeria were offered rooms in Castle Black. While walking through Castle Black with Gwendolyn, Miranda could hear the whispers going around her. Men were wondering what the three women were doing here, saying that this was no place for them. She rolled her eyes at that, but smiled slightly at seeing Robb spending time with Talisa. At least some things were going the right way. 

They announced that they would ride further, a week from that day, with the Night's Watch offering their services. With every day Miranda felt her nerves growing, the battle suddenly looking a lot closer. She went outside to the edge of the camp with Gwendolyn, so that she could think in peace. The direwolf pushed her nose against her hand in concern and Miranda responded by scratching under behind her ears, while sitting down on a rock. "It's really happening. I just hope that I didn't make everyone come here for nothing." She muttered, stroking her wolf's fur. 

She heard her name being called and looked up to see Trystane walking towards her, an uncharacteristic stern look on his face. Miranda frowned in worry, wondering if something had gone wrong. Trystane kneeled in front of her, his stern expression never fading. Miranda carefully cupped his cheek. "Trystane, you are scaring me. What is going on?" She asked. Trystane sighed and gently gripped her hand, holding it tightly. He looked back up at her, his eyes shining a bit. 

"Stay." Was all that he said. Miranda frowned in confusion. "I already told you that I was staying here." She replied. Trystane shook his head. "No. I mean stay here. At the wall." He said, knowing that she wouldn't like this. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stay here, while you go out to face certain death? I don't think so." She said stubbornly. Trystane sighed deeply. 

"That is it. I do not want to see you die." He said. Miranda's eyebrow went even higher. "Do you think that I want to see you die!? Trystane, I have read about The Others. It is said that their leader, the being that I have seen, can bring people back from the death as part of his army. Do you think that I want to wait for your return only to see you, your uncle, Ned, Robb and Jon return as the monsters that you went out to destroy. A clue: no." She hissed.

She could understand his concern, but she had been powerless to save her father from Grindelwald, because she had been somewhere else and she didn't want to go through that again. Trystane sighed again, before pulling her into a hug. She reluctantly returned it. "That is another thing. Someone needs to stay at the wall in case that we lose. We can not let those monsters destroy it" He muttered. 

Miranda sighed deeply. "You want me to protect the wall?" She asked, feeling him nod against her head. "I know how powerful you are. If what you are saying is true, then they might use you and your magic to get the wall down. I do not want you to be used against your will. I can not let that happen! I will not-" He was cut off by Miranda suddenly kissing him. He quickly responded in kind. 

Breaking apart for air, Miranda sighed deeply. "Alright, I will stay, but you better send a lot of ravens to let me know that you're alright, because if you don't: I will get the fastest horse that I can find and still come after you guys." She threatened. Trystane laughed in relief, before planting a dozen kisses all over her face, making her laugh. Trystane finally stopped and smiled at her.

"I love you so much." He whispered. Miranda smiled back. "I love you too." She replied, before resting her head against his chest and hugging him again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, resting his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for quite a while, with Gwendolyn lying against them to provide warmth. After a while, they finally pulled away from each other, stood up and went back to Castle Black.

A few days later, the army was finally leaving. Miranda had told her family (because that's what they truly were to her: family) that she was staying at Castle Black with a part of the army and seeing their relieved faces, she knew that Trystane hadn't been the only one to worry about her going north. Trystane was just the unlucky person to voice them to her. Obara had decided to stay as well, still wanting to make up for what she had done in the vision from all those weeks/ months ago. Talisa was staying as well, knowing that it was far too dangerous for her beyond The Wall.

Before they left, Miranda gave the Starks and Oberyn a bone-crushing hug, before going to Trystane and giving him a passionate kiss that could give Ellaria a run for her money. Clearly, spending time with said woman had influenced her. Breaking apart, she hugged him tightly as well. "Come back to me, my love." She whispered. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip. "I will do my best. I promise." He softly replied,  before finally pulling back. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles one more time, looking her in the eyes while doing so.

Straightening again, he gripped both hands tightly and squeezed them, before reluctantly letting go and turning to join the others, who had already gotten on their horses. He got on his own and gave her one last look He smiled at her, but it was very small. After that, he and the others finally rode onwards. Obara had an arm wrapped around Miranda and Gwendolyn was leaning against her leg, both wanting to comfort her. Miranda watched them go, until she couldn't spot her soulmate anymore, before finally going inside.

Over the next several days, Miranda was a nervous wreck, pacing around, trying out different things around the castle to distract her, only to stop halfway through as it wasn't working at all. She barely ate anything and slept only a few hours at night, worrying too much to fall asleep. Obara and Gwendolyn could only do so much to comfort her and both were worried about her in their own way. The only thing that calmed Miranda were the letters that came almost every day.

The letters told them about how they had stumbled upon a wildling camp and had almost been attacked, before they had managed to convince them that the giant army wasn't there for them. The wildlings had confirmed that The Others were coming and had pointed them in the direction from where the attacks were coming and the army was now heading in that direction. The letters always made Miranda smile and she was glad that her soulmate was alright for now 

A few days later, the letters suddenly stopped, making the poor witch panic. Only her father's lessons against thinking rashly, stopped her from getting on her horse and charging after them. Looking out beyond the wall, Miranda saw a familiar looking tree: a heart tree, like the one in Winterfell. After talking with Obara, the two women saddled their horses and rode towards the tree with Gwendolyn staying behind at the wall with Talisa. Maybe, just maybe, Miranda would get another vision. It was a fool's hope, but Miranda really saw no other option. 

Tying their horses to the branches, Miranda and Obara sat against the tree in silence. Miranda sighed as she thought of her soulmate and family going up against an army of the undead. They had fire and dragonglass, but would that be enough? Miranda closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself calm and rested her head back against the tree. The moment that her head touched the tree, everything went black..

Miranda opened her eyes to see absolute chaos: men screaming and shouting, dead bodies on the ground and more men falling with the second. She recognised some of their banners as her allies and the other army as the army of the undead. Her eyes widened at seeing their numbers. There were so many! She thought that they had a lot, but they are dwarfed by the other army. 

A familiar voice crying out got her attention and she looked up. Trystane was fighting with a White Walker nearby, wounded and bleeding, but alive. "Trystane!" She shouted, but he didn't look up. It was only then that Miranda noticed that no one, neither friend nor enemy, had noticed her. _'It's another vision._ ' She realised, just as the White Walker somehow managed to knock Trystane's sword out of his hand and knocked him down, before raising its spear for the finishing blow. 

Trystane looked at his death with regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered, before the White Walker brought its spear down. Miranda looked away, before it happened. She let out a sob as she watched her allies, friends and family fall to the Others. _'Please, I need to save them. I can't live without them, without him. Please, help me_.' She begged in her mind, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Suddenly, the vision disappeared and everything went black. Miranda tried to look around, but saw absolutely nothing. She suddenly felt warmth coming from behind her and quickly turned around. A light as bright and warm as the sun was shining just a few feet away. Miranda took a step forward, only for the heat and brightness to grow immediately. This made her take a step back and the light diminished. 

Taking a deep breath, Miranda took another step forward. The heat and brightness grew again, but she didn't back off this time. She continued forwards, squinting her eyes to slits. The heat grew with every step, burning her skin. It was becoming almost unbearable, but Miranda continued nonetheless, knowing that whatever the light was could help her save the people that she loved. She would not fail them. She refused to let them die

She thought of every happy moment that she had, since she had arrived in Westeros: spending time with the Starks, meeting Trystane, her first kiss and so many more. After several minutes, which all felt like hours, she reached the light and reached out with her arm. The minute that her hand touched the light, it immediately exploded. She flew backwards and everything went black once again. 

Obara was furiously shaking Miranda, trying to wake her up after the witch had not answered her calls several times. "Come on, princess. Now is not the time for sleep." She muttered, not even realising that she had called Miranda "princess". Suddenly, Miranda opened her eyes again and Obara jumped back in surprise, before staring at her in shock. Miranda's eyes were _glowing_....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: the battle and the aftermath. 
> 
> Just one thing: I have no idea if there really is a heart tree in the vicinity of the wall, but let's pretend that there is.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. The final fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends fight for their lives and freedom. They get help from an unexpected source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will freely admit that I'm not really good at writing battles, but I did my best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The army had been travelling almost non-stop for several days, only stopping for short rests in-between. On the fourth day, they came across a Wildling camp. The Wildlings almost attacked them, before they had managed to convince them that they were not there for them, but for the others. The leader of the Wildlings, a big man named Tormund said in his own way that he was glad that they finally cared about what happened above the wall, before sending them in the direction where several mysterious attacks head been coming from. 

Whenever he had time, Trystane wrote a letter to his beloved soulmate. He missed her every day, but at least she was safer at the wall and Obara would protect her. Several days after finding the Wildling camp, they crossed a mountain range fo find what they were looking for: the army of the undead. Seeing them made Trystane grip his new sword tighter. There was silence for a few seconds, as the two armies looked at each other, before chaos erupted. 

Trystane lost his horse very early on, as the animal sacrificed itself by taking a hit that was meant for him. Trystane jumped off the dying beast and immediately had to cut through dozens of Wights, before they could get to him. In his head, he focused on the promise that he had made to Miranda. His soulmate was waiting for him to come back to her and he would try his best not to fail her. Left and right, he saw both allies and enemies fall. He looked up and saw another stream of Wights and White Walkers incoming. There seemed to be no end to their numbers

During the next few hours, there were several close calls, resulting in several wounds on his body. Still, he fought on, this time against an actual White Walker, who was stronger than any of the Wights that he had faced before. The evil being managed to block every hit that he made with its ice spear. They fought on for several minutes, neither of them succeeding in getting the other with their weapons. 

Slowly, fatigue started to take hold of the prince and the White Walker took advantage of this by managing to knock the sword out of his hand and knocking him down, before raising its spear. Trystane looked up at the being with sad eyes. He had failed. He would never come back to his beloved Miranda. He had broken his promise. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered, just as the being started to bring the spear down. 

Suddenly, a loud roar made the prince's ears ring and the White Walker that was attacking him disappeared in a blaze of fire, as a giant shadow flew overhead. The armies both stopped and stared at the dragon that was flying over the armies and burning the incoming, undead soldiers. Realising that the dragon was on their side, the allies cheered loudly, before fighting with renewed vigour. Oberyn managed to get to Trystane, helping him up and giving him his sword back. "Come on, nephew. This is not the time to lie down." He said with a grin, before renewing the fight

The dragon didn't just burn the incoming numbers. It also plucked White Walkers from the ground and threw them into the air, before finally burning them to a crisp. As the dragon flew over Trystane and Oberyn, a figure jumped from its back: Obara. "Do you need any help, my princes?" She asked with a grin, before tightly gripping her new spear and cutting a Wight in half with it.

Both men looked at her in shock. "Obara?! You were supposed to look after Miranda. Where is she? What are you doing here?" Trystane asked, worried about his soulmate. Obara smirked. "Do not worry, my prince. Your soulmate can look after herself." She said, before subtly glancing towards the dragon. Not noticing the glance, the men shared a look, before continuing the fight, although Trystane was still worried. 

The Night King was angry. He almost had ensured victory over these useless humans, when a dragon had appeared out of nowhere and destroyed a big part of his army. Well, he had a little present for the beast. He grabbed a spear and threw it towards the dragon, who managed to avoid it by luck. The evil being tried again and it once again missed. Now truly furious, the Night King grabbed a third spear and threw it with even more strength, watching with a sick glee as it managed to bury itself in the dragon's shoulder. 

Obara looked up in shock and fear as the dragon let out a lord roar of pain, before crashing to the ground. There was silence for a few seconds, as both armies looked at the magnificent beast. The eyes of the humans widened in shock as the dragon began to glow and shrink. Wings turned into arms and hands, paws and claws turned into legs and feet. The horns and scales on its head and body disappeared and were replaced by hair and human skin. When the glow disappeared, the dragon was gone and in its place was a human woman: Miranda.

The woman slowly stood up, before turning to face the being from her vision, all those months ago. The night king approached her slowly. "That really hurt, you bastard." The witch growled, holding her injured shoulder. The Night King didn't reply, but simply started to circle her, forcing Miranda to move, so that she could match him and keep the distance between them even. Both armies watched them face each other, with Obara and Oberyn keeping a tight grip on Trystane, so that he didn't do anything stupid. 

Miranda and the Night King continued to circle each other, before the latter suddenly launched an attack at the woman, which she dodged. After that, she swept with her arm, pushing the being back a couple of feet. From that point on, it was a back-and-forth of attacks with neither of them gaining or losing any ground. After a while, Miranda pulled her wand and used it for more precise attacks

The Night King stopped for a second, before launching the strongest attack that it could manage, shooting a never-ending amount of ice at the woman, just as she shot a stream of fire from her wand. Fire and ice met each other in the middle and everyone somehow knew that this was the defining moment. Slowly the ice managed to push back the fire, getting closer to Miranda, who had started to sweat from the effort. 

Miranda saw the ice coming closer and saw the Night King smirking at its upcoming victory. She looked sideways and saw everyone that was with her: Obara, Oberyn, Ned, Robb, Jon... Trystane. She closed her eyes and thought of Gwendolyn, who was still at the wall. She thought of Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon in Winterfell. If she lost now, then they would be doomed. She failed to save her father, she would _not_ fail them

A new energy flooded through her and she opened her eyes, the fire from her wand growing stronger and started to glow brighter as it was fuelled by the love that the woman had for her new family and soulmate. The magical fire slowly won its ground back, before managing to win ground from the ice, pushing it further back. The Night King widened its eyes before looking into Miranda's determined eyes

"You will _not_ kill the people that I love. You will _not_ take over Westeros. I will not let you. Your rule ends _here!_ " She shouted, just as the fire reached the evil being and managed to hit it. The fire swerved around the Night King, slowly melting its skin, before closing in on the being. The Night King let out an inhuman screech, before it exploded into a bright light, leaving nothing behind.

The second that the explosion happened, all Wights fell down like the dead bodies that they actually were and the White Walkers melted into nothingness. There was silence for a few seconds, before the surviving army exploded into cheers and screams. The Night King was finally and truly defeated and they were safe. Trystane smiled at his soulmate, before noticing how pale she was and that she was swaying on her feet. 

He immediately ran forwards and caught her, just as she started to fall. He cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair back. Miranda looked back at him with tired eyes. "We won." She said softly. Trystane smiled. "Yes. We won, my love. Thanks to you." He replied, before touching her cold skin in concern. He looked back at the wound in her shoulder that the Night King had made. The wound was oozing blood. Trystane immediately ordered someone to get a bandage, before another voice interrupted. 

"I'm afraid that a bandage will not help." A high voice said. Trystane and the others looked up to see another being stand nearby. "A child of the forest." Ned breathed and the being came closer. "My name is Leaf." She introduced herself, before kneeling next to the almost comatose woman. Trystane looked at his soulmate in full concern. "What is happening to her? What do you mean that bandages will not help?" He asked. 

Leaf sighed. "The Night King made that wound. His magic is coursing through her body at this very moment. She has to fight the magic off on her own. If she wins, then she will have control over his powers." She explained. "What happens if she loses?" Robb asked. He was injured, but alive and right now, he was worried about his little sister. Leaf sighed again, this time deeper.

"If she loses, then we have a new Night Queen on our hands." She said reluctantly. Everyone looked down at the witch, whose body had started to shake as she was fighting the evil magic inside of her. Trystane held her tightly against him. "Please, my love. Fight. Do not give up now. Come back to me." He whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead, hoping that she could hear him. 

\----------------------------

Miranda looked around in the darkness, wrapping her arms around in an attempt to keep herself warm. A blue light suddenly appeared from behind her and a soft voice was luring her towards it. It said that things would be a lot easier, if she touched the light. ' _You can do whatever you want. You will be all-powerful.'_ The voice whispered and Miranda would lie if she said that she wasn't tempted for a second. 

She walked towards the light. ' _That's it. Go ahead and touch it. Soon, you will be able to conquer the world.'_ The voice encouraged. Miranda's hand, which had been reaching out to the light, stopped in the air, a few feet away from the light. Flashes of familiar faces went through her mind, along with the warm feelings of love and friendship. "I don't want to conquer the world. I already have everything that I need." Miranda muttered, pulling her hand back. The light began swirling and the voice went from soft and soothing to harsh and commanding.

 _"TOUCH IT!!!"_ The voice screeched, the light beginning to attack Miranda. The witch fought back, sending her own light at it. Once again, two very different forms of energy met each other in the middle. Miranda fought back to the best of her abilities, but the other light was strong and pushed back. Just as it was coming closer, Miranda heard the voices of her family and soulmate. 

 _"Please, Miranda. Don't give up. We need you."_ Jon's voice said. _"Miranda, you are one of the strongest people that I know. You can fight this."_ Robb's voice encouraged. This was joined by several people encouraging her to fight: Obara, Ned, Oberyn and even Nymeria. Then she heard a voice, which she hadn't heard for more than a year. _"Come on, little one. You can do this. I believe in you."_ Her father's voice whispered.

Miranda felt tears in her eyes, which finally fell at hearing the next voice: Trystane. _"Please, my love. Come back to me. I can not live without you."_ His broken voice whispered. Miranda took a deep breath, before pushing back with all her might. Her magic pushed and surrounded the light, before finally attacking it, making it explode into a million pieces, which were absorbed by her magic. That was the last thing that Miranda saw, before everything went black.

\-------------------

Everyone surrounded the witch's unconscious body, all whispering their own encouragement for their honorary sister/daughter/niece and soulmate. Everyone that they knew had been lucky enough to survive, although Robert would never be able to walk again without help after barely avoiding getting killed and Stannis had lost an arm. Miranda's body had stopped shaking a few minutes ago and if she hadn't been breathing, they would've thought her dead. 

Trystane kept her in his arms, burying his face in her hair and whispering everything that he could think off in her ear. He told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't wait to show her Dorne. He told her how he really wanted her to meet his father and that she would never want for anything ever again, if she _just opened her eyes._ After several minutes, he felt a soft hand gently caressing his hair and pulled back to see Miranda smile at him, a ring of blue around her brown irises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that. 
> 
> I will either update this weekend or next week. That depends how my motivation is.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	10. Going back to Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle won, the remnants of the army go back to the wall and Winterfell. Miranda discovers the consequences of defeating the Night King

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

One of the soldiers had been kind enough to give his horse to Trystane, so that he could carry his exhausted soulmate back to the wall. Miranda sat in front of him in the saddle, leaning against his chest. After several days, they came across the Wildling camp once more. Tormund seemed to realise what Miranda had done, as he bowed to her, as they went by. Miranda weakly nodded back. 

Once they were closer to the wall, they could hear a desperate howling in the air. Miranda smiled at hearing it. "Gwendolyn." She breathed and soon enough, the worried direwolf appeared in front of them, followed by the small part of the army that had stayed behind. They took a small break and Talisa immediately went to work with helping the other men heal. Gwendolyn rubbed her head against Miranda, having been so worried when she and Obara suddenly disappeared. Miranda scratched her behind her ears, while leaning against her soulmate's chest. 

Trystane looked down at his soulmate. "We are nearly there, my love." He whispered. Miranda simply smiled and nodded, before closing her eyes to rest. Once they were back at the wall, Miranda was immediately put to bed by both the Martells and the Starks. The witch barely complained and fell asleep almost immediately, Gwendolyn closely guarding her while she slept. It took several days, before she felt like herself again

Another few days later found her sitting on a rock at the south side of the wall, looking at her hands in shock and fear as she realised that she was stronger than she could ever have imagined. It had all started when she had been walking around the courtyard of Castle Black with Obara and had gotten into an argument with one of the most obnoxious men that she had ever met.

Hadrian Plont had been making very rude comments that could have his head, considering that he was talking to the soulmate of a prince. He had said that she and the sand snakes didn't belong here because they were women and therefore weak in his eyes. Miranda's hand had slowly curled at that and she had thrown her arm sideways in anger, her magic reacting.

There had been a loud explosion and when they had looked, they saw that a part of the wall of the castle had been frozen over. Miranda had looked down at her hand and saw that it was glowing. Seeing everyone staring at her, the witch had backed away and had started to run, despite Obara and several others calling after her, resulting in her current situation.

Gwendolyn had found her pretty quickly by following her nose and was lying at her feet. The sound of galloping horses made them both look up to see a worried Ned and Trystane getting off their horses and running towards the witch. Miranda looked down at her hands again. "I'll pay for any damage." She muttered, despite not having any money. She felt Trystane wrap his arm around her. 

"It's alright, Miranda. You don't have to pay for anything, but something tells me that you did not have this ability before." Ned said, rubbing her back. Miranda shook her head. "No, I did not. I could make a fire with my wand, but never ice with my bare hands." She muttered, carefully resting her head in her hands and sighing in relief when nothing happened. Trystane had been silently thinking, before he remembered something that Leaf had said. 

"The Night King." He muttered, making Ned and Miranda look at him, the former widening his eyes in realisation and the latter frowning in confusion. "What does he have to do with this?" Miranda asked. Trystane and Ned proceeded to tell her what had happened when she had been unconscious and what Leaf had said. Her eyes widened in panic. "I can turn people into undead beings?!" She shouted. Trystane held her close and started to rock her, despite her attempts to get away. 

"Trystane, let me go! You shouldn't touch me! I'm a monster!" She screamed, trying to break free. At her words, Ned grabbed her wrists gently, but firmly and forced her to look at him. "Do not ever say those words again, Miranda Graves. You are not a monster. The Night King was a monster, because he used his powers to hurt others. You have done nothing, but helping people ever since you arrived here. So, you put that thought out of your head, young lady." He ordered. Miranda slowly calmed down at that, before leaning back against her soulmate's chest.

Miranda sighed deeply. Ned was right, but she promised herself to start training to harness and control her powers. She would not turn anyone into a White Walker, if she could help it. They finally went back to Castle Black and everyone immediately surrounded them, very worried about the witch. They all carefully hugged her, telling her that they didn't care about her new powers. Miranda hugged them all back.

Hadrian was standing in the background, muttering about how she was a freak, until a limping Robert came up behind him and hit him with the hilt of his sword knocking him out. Miranda had saved his life and he would not have anyone talk bad about her. The king looked at the woman and nodded at her. She nodded back at him in gratitude, before turning back towards her family and friends. 

After about a week, it was time to return to Winterfell. After several days of travel, Miranda and the Starks breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the familiar towers of Winterfell in the distance. They had already sent word ahead and were treated with a hero's welcome. Catelyn barely waited for Ned to get off his horse, before running towards him and hugging him. The left behind Stark children went to hug their brothers.

Miranda simply watched everything with a smile, before the younger Stark children suddenly tackled her into a hug. She carefully hugged them back, still unsure about her new powers. Catelyn walked towards her and hugged her tightly, before giving her back her necklace. The next night, a big feast was held in honour of the people, who had fought against the danger, but Miranda in particular. The witch simply blushed in embarrassment as everyone toasted to their "saviour," led by the Starks, Martells and even Robert.

During the feast, Miranda went to the Godswood once again, this time with Trystane. Sitting against the Hearttree, Miranda looked up at the stars. She looked down at her hands and concentrated. Under the watchful eyes of her and her soulmate, her hand began to glow and ice crystals started to form on her hands. Trystane breathed in amazement. Miranda stopped concentrating and the glow and crystals disappeared. 

"That was amazing, my love." Trystane whispered. Miranda smiled, before looking up at him. "Do you think that your uncle's offer about travelling to Dorne still stands?" She asked. Trystane chucked. "It would always stand for you, my darling. Are you saying that you will come with us?" He asked with a hopeful voice. Miranda nodded. "As soon as I have more control over my new powers." She said, not wanting to hurt anyone on the road. Trystane nodded at that. "Fair enough." He conceded

Miranda smiled again and rested against his chest. Trystane buried his face into her hair, taking a deep breath. "Miranda, I love you more than anything in my life. When you were lying there in the snow, I was so scared that I would lose you. I know that this is not appropriate, but for once, I do not care. Miranda, will you make me the happiest man in Westeros by becoming my wife?" He asked softly, his nerves going through the roof. 

Miranda looked at him and smiled, before nodding vigorously. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She answered, laughing more with every yes. She gently cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Trystane immediately responded in relief. They broke apart for air after several seconds, smiling brightly at each other, before hugging each other tightly. Far above them, the gods smiled down. They knew that Trystane would be there for Miranda with the difficult choice that was ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small, I know. My inspiration only wanted to work partly, but I'm still happy with the result. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. Travelling, Dorne and a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda travels to Dorne with Trystane, Oberyn, Ellaria, the sand snakes and the army. Once in Dorne, the witch dreams of an old friend, who gives her a difficult choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They told the news of the proposal and answer to their families, the next morning. The news brought along both cheers from the healthy people and groans from the people with hangovers as their headaches got worse by the cheering. Everyone hugged the couple and congratulated them, with the man slapping Trystane on his back. With the happy news out of the way, Miranda told them about her decision to travel to dorne.

The Starks were less happy about that, but they understood her decision. They knew that Trystane and Oberyn eventually had to go back to Dorne and it wasn't healthy for soulmates to be far apart from each other. They sighed, but accepted her decision on the condition that the couple gave more than enough warning for their wedding, so that they could get there in time. Miranda jokingly said that she would postpone the wedding if they weren't on time. They all laughed at that.

During the next few weeks, Miranda trained hard to get her new powers under control. Meditation was something that helped extremely and after several weeks, she could shoot ice on command and make things freeze over and thaw again. She swore that she would never use the power to bring people back from the dead, not wanting to become a monster like the Night King. She would keep training, while on the road to Dorne.

On the day that they left, Robert surprised everyone by bowing to Miranda to the best of his abilities. Miranda quickly bowed back in response. Robert showed a true smile and told her to come by King's Landing someday. Miranda promised that she would. Robert nodded at that, before leaving with his brothers and everyone who had come with him and had survived the battle. Lord Bolton had left already with Ramsay on the condition that his son would always be watched. Ned still didn't know what the younger man had done, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. 

Turning around, Miranda looked at the solemn Stark family and simply opened her arms towards them for a hug. Bran was the first one to barrel into her, followed by Arya and Sansa. Rickon clung to Miranda's leg. Once she had managed to let the three go and to get Rickon off her leg, Miranda was swept into a bear hug by Robb and Jon. Miranda hugged her big brothers just as tightly.

Finally letting them go, Miranda smiled at them, before going towards Talisa, who was staying behind and hugged her as well. "Take care of him." She whispered, both knowing who she meant. Talisa nodded, before they let each other go with a smile. Miranda turned to the two people, who had taken her in. Catelyn had tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter in all but blood. Ned quickly joined the hug and held both women tightly.

Miranda sighed deeply. "I will miss you all." She said softly. Catelyn pulled back and cupped her face. "We will miss you too. Promise that you will write many times." She said and Miranda immediately promised, before hugging the two again. The hug was quickly joined by all of the Stark children. Pulling back slowly after several minutes. Miranda took a deep breath, before finally getting on her horse.

Gwendolyn quickly joined her mistress after saying goodbye to her siblings in her own way. Even though the climate in Dorne was very warm, there was no way that the direwolf would stay behind. After looking back one more time, Miranda slowly followed the people from Dorne out of the gate of Winterfell. Just before she was out of the gate, she turned back and rode towards Catelyn. "Just one more question: what are you going to do about your sister and this Petyr?" She asked softly, so that only the older Starks could hear her. 

Catelyn smiled sadly. "We told Robert about their deed. It is in his hands now." She answered. Miranda nodded, before smiling at them and the others and finally going to where Trystane and Oberyn were waiting for her and together, they rode out off Winterfell. On a hill nearby, she turned back to see the Stark children standing outside the gate and waving at her. She smiled and waved back, before finally turning and going forwards. 

During the several months of travelling, Miranda saw more of Westeros than she had in the year that she had lived there. While travelling through the Riverlands, Oberyn suggested staying at The Twins, only to step back at his future niece's loud refusal. Miranda said that she would rather stay with the now-extinct White Walkers, than with Lord Walder Frey. Realising just how bad it was, Oberyn never suggested it again. 

They travelled through The Reach and stayed at Highgarden, where Miranda became good friends with Margaery Tyrell with the two women bonding over their desire to help people in need. Miranda helped the noble daughter with giving food to the people in the region. She also enjoyed Lady Olenna Tyrell's company, the woman's sharp and dry wit reminding her of her father at times. 

During one afternoon, Miranda and Trystane walked trough the famous gardens and the witch loved it. Trystane simply smiled at her, enjoying seeing her so happy after the hard battle that they fought and knowing that she was having trouble sleeping, because of nightmares. Only Gwendolyn's presence helped her keeping her calm during the night, otherwise her tent would've been frozen over several times during the journey. 

They just happened to arrive at the time of the night of the harvest moon and there was a great masquerade ball. Margaery was kind enough to let Miranda borrow one of her old dresses. Seeing Trystane's eyes go wide once he finally recognised her, made Miranda's heart go faster. They had a great night and really enjoyed themselves. Miranda promised to stay in contact with Margaery and the woman gave her some dresses for the road, knowing that the climate would only get warmer.

After Highgarden, it was a smooth travel through Dorne. People bowed to Oberyn and Trystane and Miranda suddenly and truly realised that she was engaged to a _prince_. This would be her life when they were married. She just hoped that it wouldn't drive her insane. She rode next to Oberyn. "I really have to get used to the bowing, huh?" She asked and Oberyn nodded, patting her back in sympathy. "You will get used to it. I promise." He said. Miranda sighed, before going back to Trystane.

They finally arrived at Sunspear and were welcomed warmly. An older man in a wheelchair was in front of the people, Trystane told Miranda to wait for a few seconds and he walked towards the man and bowed, before hugging him. The man tightly hugged him back. Pulling back, Trystane walked towards a slightly nervous Miranda and gently tucked her arm into his and led her forwards.

"Father, this is Miranda Graves. My soulmate and betrothed." He introduced the woman. Miranda immediately bowed towards the man that she now realised was her future father-in-law. "It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness." She said politely. Prince Doran simply chuckled. "Nonsense, my dear. You have clearly brought great happiness to my son. The honour is all mine. You are more than welcome here" He said, nodding his head towards her. Miranda nodded back, before they were led inside.

During the next few days, Miranda tried to get herself familiar with the maze that was the palace of Sunspear. Trystane showed her all of his favourite spots and the gardens. "Trystane. Your father said that you got your mark at the time that I arrived here, correct?" She asked, while walking through said gardens with her soulmate and direwolf. Her new powers came in handy, as she could keep the still growing Gwendolyn cool with them. Trystane nodded in answer, wondering where she was going with this. 

"How many other girls have you walked through these gardens, before you got your mark?" Miranda finally asked. Trystane looked at her and smiled. "I love how your eyes go squinty when you are jealous." He said in a teasing tone, softly rubbing his thumb at the corner of Miranda's eyes. The witch in question pouted a bit. "They do not go squinty and you did not answer the question." She protested, making her soulmate chuckle.

Trystane stopped walking and turned to face her. He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I will admitt that I have walked here with some ladies of noble houses, but only because it was required of me. Those women were only interested in my title. You are the only girl with whom I walk though these lovely gardens, while actually enjoying the company, but don't tell my father that I said that." He said, making Miranda giggle. Satisfied, the young woman took her soulmate's arm again and continued walking, with Gwendolyn at their side. 

She also spent time with prince Doran, the man wanting to know his son's intended. Miranda hesitantly told him about her having magic and the man had accepted it after a several seconds. He had seen that she truly loved his son and heard his brother's tales about how the woman had saved their lives. He had asked how she had done it, but his brother had said that he would rather have Miranda tell him herself and now he finally understood it. Miranda had sighed in relief at the acceptance, before they continued their conversation. 

Miranda was very comfortable in Dorne, so when she fell asleep and saw nothing, but blackness, she sighed deeply in slight frustration. "What is it now?" She asked no one in particular. Getting no answer, she continued. "What evil danger do we have to defeat, because I can tell you that the lords will not be happy with another battle. So, what is the danger this time?" She asked. 

"Nothing." A voice said from behind. She turned around and saw a woman with light brown hair standing. She was wearing a white dress and her smile was beaming as she looked at the confused witch. Miranda frowned a bit. The woman looked familiar for some reason. She looked her up-and-down, before her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten? She had grown up seeing pictures of the woman in front of her.

"Mom?" She whispered, her voice breaking a bit. Gwendolyn Graves smiled and reached out to her daughter. "Hello, my darling." She replied. Miranda's eyes filled with tears and she ran into her mother's arms, hugging her for the first time in her life. Gwendolyn held her daughter tightly, hushing her and stroking her hair. "It's alright, Miranda. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there physically to see you grow up, but I am so proud of you, my little one." She said

Gently pulling her daughter back a bit, Gwendolyn kissed the tip of Miranda's nose, making the younger woman giggle a bit, despite the tears in her eyes. Gwendolyn smiled gently at her daughter. "You have done so well, sweetheart. Without you, the kingdoms would have fallen to ruins. This is why the gods sent you here. That future will not happen thanks to you, which means that your task is done." She said. 

Miranda frowned in confusion. "What about the woman with the three dragons?" She asked. Gwendolyn smiled at her. "She will live a happy life in Essos and start a new kingdom there. She will never bother Westeros." She replied and Miranda nodded at that, before looking up at her mother. "Not that I am not overjoyed to have this moment, but why are you here?" She asked. 

Gwendolyn's smile faltered a bit, knowing that what she was going to say would be difficult for her daughter. "With your task done and the Seven Kingdoms in peace thanks to you, the gods have decided to give you a choice: you can stay here and build a new life in Westeros with your soulmate, the Martells and the Starks in the north or you can go back to Earth and to our dear Percival." She said. 

Miranda's eyes widened. She had to choose?! She couldn't choose now. She needed time to think. Seeing her daughter struggle, Gwendolyn softly stroked her cheek to calm her down. "You will get a day to decide, but you have to know that the decision is permanent. You can never go back to either Earth or Westeros once you have made your choice." She warned. Miranda nodded in understanding and her mother smiled. Sensing that her time was nearly up, Gwendolyn kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you, my darling." Was the last thing that Miranda heard, before everything went dark again and she woke up to sunlight. 

That morning, Miranda brought the Martells and the sand snakes together and told them of her dream. Trystane saw that this choice was very hard for his soulmate and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever your choice is, I will stand by your side." He whispered, before kissing her hair. Miranda smiled at him in gratitude. The other people in the room also encouraged her to follow her heart, even though one of the choices would take her away from them forever.

For the rest of the day, Miranda walked through the palace and the gardens while deep in thought. Gwendolyn the direwolf stayed at her side during the entire time, sensing her conflict. Miranda thought of the Starks in the north and remembered the time that she spent with them. Then, she thought of her father, who was all alone on earth and hopefully freed from the maniac called Gellert Grindelwald. She would have to choose one of them. "No matter what I choose, Gwendolyn, someone will be left behind." She muttered. The direwolf whined softly and pushed her nose against Miranda's hand.

It wasn't until the sun had set that Miranda finally made her decision. She bid the men and women goodnight at a appropriate time and they said the same thing, although their eyes were troubled. Falling asleep rather fast, Miranda saw her mother again. Gwendolyn smiled at her daughter in sympathy. "Have you made your decision?" She asked. Miranda took a deep breath and nodded, before opening her mouth to speak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end everyone. After a lot of thinking, I have decided to put one choice here as it's official ending and write the other choice as a separate story. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	12. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda makes the decision that will change her life forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next morning, Miranda woke up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat up in her bed and sobbed for several minutes straight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried in-between her tears. Her loyal direwolf tried to comfort her by lying against her and making small noises. Miranda wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and cried even more. "Oh, Gwendolyn. What have I done?" She sobbed. The wolf simply whined and nudged her mistress with her nose.

At least half an hour later, Miranda let in some of her new handmaidens to dress her. The women were kind enough not to say anything about her red eyes and remnants of tears on her face. Once they were done, Miranda walked out of the room with Gwendolyn following her like always. Arriving at the breakfast table, she saw the Martells and the Sand Snakes already seated. Everyone greeted her kindly, looking at her in concern. Sitting down, Miranda took a deep breath, before finally speaking up with a hoarse voice. 

"I'm staying." She said in a very soft tone. Everyone nodded at that, smiling slightly at her. Ellaria, who was sitting next to her, wrapped an arm around her, knowing that this had been a very hard decision for her. Trystane gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it, silently telling her that he was there for her. This was enough for her to break down once more, resulting in the entire family trying to comfort her.

Above them, the Gods lowered their heads as they watched their chosen one cry in the arms of her soulmate. She had done so much for them. She had saved everyone and now she had made an impossible choice that would've torn her apart either way. They argued amongst each other for quite a while and finally came to a conclusion. Perhaps, one more miracle could be done.

The rest of the day, Miranda was understandably quiet and withdrawn. She had sacrificed her old life and her father to stay in Westeros. The Martell family gave her all the peace and space that she needed. Only Trystane stayed at her side, unable to stand at the sidelines and do nothing, while his soulmate was grieving. Miranda never let go of his hand during the entire day and barely spoke. He just walked beside her and let his presence comfort her. 

After at least a week, Miranda straightened her back and started to go on with her life. Her father wouldn't want her to wallow in self-pity. He would want her to be happy and Trystane made her happy, as did the Martells and the Starks in the North. She would always miss him and her aunts, but she had a new life in Westeros and she was actually ready to begin that new life.

When she asked Doran, when they would start planning the wedding, the man simply smiled and answered that the preparations would start in a few months. A royal engagement was something that everyone took very seriously and there was no need to rush, now that the threats were gone. Miranda nodded at that, before turning to start a conversation with Ellaria.

Over the next few months, Trystane and his family did their best to help Miranda and cheer her up and that included celebrating her birthday. Her former birthday had been when she had just arrived in Winterfell, so it had been a small affair. This one was just as small, although Oberyn said that her next birthday would be bigger, as she would be a princess of Dorne by that time. Miranda also kept in contact with the Starks via ravens, just like she promised. The northern family did the same in return, happy that she was comfortable in Dorne, but missing her terribly. 

The women took her swimming in a private bay that was only for royal family members. Oberyn showed her some of his fighting moves on the training fields, which Miranda quickly picked up, much to the former's approval. Doran showed her the massive library and told her about the history of Dorne. The witch listened with rapt attention, knowing that this was very important. In this way, every family member had a place, where they spent time with Miranda.

The gardens were the place for Miranda and Trystane. The couple spent countless hours there: reading, chatting, hugging, kissing. They only grew even closer during that time with a certain direwolf as their ever-present companion, although even she left them alone at times. During one morning, Doran gave a small speech that said that the wedding preparations would start in the next week. Miranda took a deep breath at that, the fact that her  _wedding_  was approaching suddenly hitting her. Ellaria rubbed her back, somehow knowing what she had been thinking off.

The invitations were sent out to almost every corner of Westeros. Once that was done, Doran, Oberyn, Ellaria, Trystane, Miranda and a female scribe sat down in one of the sitting rooms. Doran asked if there was anything that Miranda did not want during her wedding and the witch immediately knew her answer. "The bedding ceremony. I don't want anyone, but Trystane touching me. Even if only the Starks would do it, I would refuse." She said and the men nodded at that, the scribe writing her answer down. Trystane smiled at her answer

"Are there any wedding tradition where you come from?" Oberyn asked. Miranda moved her head in a so-so motion. "The bride would wear white to show and resemble her purity, but I do believe that is the same thing here as well." She replied and the others nodded at that. They continued on for several hours, with the scribe writing everything down. At one point, Oberyn mentioned something interesting.

"As a princess of Dorne, you will need a Lady-in-waiting. Someone who will accompany you and isn't a wolf." He added with a teasing look towards Gwendolyn, who was lying next to Miranda. She was lucky that the halls of Sunspear were large, otherwise she would've had to stay outside. Miranda chuckled at that. "Any other requirements that a Lady-in-waiting must have?" She asked and Oberyn nodded. "They must be of a noble house and you must be able to trust them with your life." He replied. Miranda thought deeply at that, having at least one person in mind. 

A raven with the wedding invitation arrived at Winterfell and Maester Luwin brought it to Ned, who quickly started reading it. Looking up at his family, he smiled. "Pack your things. We are invited to a certain wedding in Dorne." He said, which resulted in cheers and his children running out of the room to start packing. Ned shared a look with Catelyn. "I think that they miss Miranda." He said, making his wife laugh. Within two days, the Starks were on their way south. 

The Tyrells were the first of the other ruling houses to arrive, as their kingdom was right next to Dorne. Margaery greeted Miranda happily and they immediately started to catch each other up in, while walking through the gardens. Margaery was happy to see the other woman pretty much glow in her new home, her skin having gotten a nice tan in the sun. Miranda had always been quite pale, but she looked really healthy now. 

Slowly over the next weeks/months, several other houses started to arrive. One awkward encounter with lord Tywin Lannister later and Miranda couldn't wait for the Starks to show up, which they finally did, a month before the wedding would take place. It resulted in a lot of hugs and talking through each other as the Starks reunited with their honorary member. Trystane and his family simply watched it with smiles on their faces. 

In the next few days Miranda met with the both the Tyrell family and the Martell family, explaining that she wanted Margaery as her Lady-in-waiting. She had actually wanted Sansa at first, but the girl was too young. The Tyrells were honoured and they, including Margaery, accepted the offer. The Martells were proud of Miranda for making a good choice. When they were walking out of the room, Trystane carefully leaned towards Miranda. "You do realise that the noble ladies of Dorne are going to be angry about not being chosen?" He asked and Miranda simply shrugged.

"I know Margaery and that is more than that I can say about them." She said, already having had enough of some the noble ladies kissing up to her in the hope that they would become her Lady-in-waiting. She had actually seen some of them flirting with her soulmate, when they thought that she wasn't there and she really didn't like that. Trystane nodded at her answer, before they continued walking. Little did they know that a miracle was about to happen

About three weeks before the wedding, Miranda and Trystane took Robb, Jon, Arya, Sansa and Margaery for a trip to show the landscape of Dorne. Margaery's brother Loras, Obara and Tyene went with them for extra protection. Miranda also showed them something new that she had learned. Gwendolyn was now the size of a small horse and instead of riding a normal horse, Miranda rode her and the direwolf didn't mind at all. The Starks were very impressed. 

After riding for about an hour, the small group stopped on a hill that looked over a big, grassy field that was surrounded by hills and behind the hills was the narrow sea. "It's beautiful." Sansa whispered. Miranda smiled, before a strange noise caught her attention. It sounded like thunder, but the sky was completely clear. The others looked up as well, having heard the same thing. There was a flash of light and suddenly, the group saw something falling from the sky at breakneck speed, before crashing on the ground nearby.

The group immediately raced towards the place. Gwendolyn was a lot faster than the horses, so Miranda arrived at the crash site first. She saw a man lying on the ground, face-down and unconscious. Gwendolyn ran towards the man and once they were there, Miranda jumped off her back and tried to feel a pulse, just as the rest of the group arrived. "Oh Gods. Is he alive?" Sansa asked in shock.

Miranda nodded in answer, having found a pulse. The group all sighed in relief at that. Jon and Robb got off their horses and kneeled next to the man. The stranger had short, black hair that was grey at the sides and was wearing a long, black coat. The two men carefully turned the stranger around and at seeing his face, Miranda fell backwards in shock. No... it couldn't be....

"Dad!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write just one ending and the other one as its own story
> 
> This means that we're on the second-to-last chapter, everyone :(
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	13. Reunions and weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion reunites with her father and finally gets married.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They carefully brought the unconscious man back to Sunspear on Gwendolyn's back. Tyene had already ridden ahead to warn them and prepare a room for their new guest. Miranda sat behind her father's body, making sure that he didn't fall off. She was still in shock to see him. The rest of the group kept a careful eye on them both. Once they arrived in Sunspear, Jon carefully carried the man towards the prepared room. 

The Maester gently examined the man's body with Miranda and Trystane hovering in a corner. Once the man was done, he turned towards his prince and future princess. "It seems that he was very lucky. The fall only knocked him out, although there are some old wounds on his body and I do not know where they came from." He explained. Miranda glowered at the last bit. "Grindelwald." She said, spitting out the name like it was poison. 

Trystane wrapped an arm around his betrothed and nodded at the Maester, who bowed to them and left the room. Miranda walked forwards and sat down on a chair next to the bed, gently grabbing her father's hand. Trystane stood slightly behind her. "So, this is my future father-in-law?" He asked. Miranda smiled and nodded. "I already used the revealing spell and it did nothing and if he's using a potion, then we'll know within the hour." She said. 

Trystane nodded at that, before sitting down on another chair. They sat in silence for a while, before Margaery came to collect Miranda for her dress fitting. The woman was very reluctant to go, until Ned arrived and promised that he and trystane would look after her father. Only then did Miranda reluctantly leave and there was once again a Stark watching over an unconscious Graves after the latter fell from the sky.

About an hour later, the man started to stir. He groaned loudly, before opening his eyes. He looked around, until his eyes fell on Ned. The lord of Winterfell smiled kindly. "Hello, sir. My name is Ned Stark and this is Trystane Martell. You have caused quite the shock by suddenly falling out of the sky." He said gently, nodding at Trystane when introducing him. Seeing that they weren't going to hurt him yet, the man relaxed slightly.

Trystane stood up. "I will go and get our friend." He said, careful not to say Miranda's name and spoil the surprise. Ned nodded in response and the prince walked out of the room. Arriving at the right room, he knocked on the door and Margaery poked her head out. She smiled at seeing him, knowing what it meant and help up one finger to silently tell him to wait one moment, before closing the door. A few seconds later, the door was quickly pulled open again by Miranda in her normal, but royal dress .

"He's awake?" She asked. Trystane nodded in answer and the witch immediately started running towards the right room, Trystane right behind her. Once they were almost at the room, Miranda slowed down and peeked into the room. Ned was having a soft conversation with Percival. Trystane gently nudged her forwards. Taking a deep breath, Miranda stepped into the room and her movement made both men look up at her. Ned smiled and stood up. He quickly left the room, patting Miranda's shoulder on the way out and closing the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Percival frowned slightly. The woman in front of him looked familiar, but he didn't know why. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice still weak. There was a flash of hurt in the woman's eyes, before she smiled a bit. "Have I changed so much in the past few years?" She asked with a small laugh, although the slight hurt in her eyes was still there

Percival frowned and the woman smiled, before reaching up and gently taking her necklace off, showing it and the picture within to him. His eyes widened immediately. Looking back up, he finally recognised the woman in front of him. "Miranda?" He whispered. The woman smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. Percival weakly reached out with his arm and his daughter immediately climbed on the bed and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest. 

Percival held Miranda as tightly as he could, softly hushing her at hearing her sobs, even though tears were rolling down his own cheeks. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, daddy." He heard her whisper and he smiled. "I missed you too, sweetheart. I was so worried about you." He replied, burying his face into her hair and closing his eyes. He had his little girl back and that was all that mattered. 

Miranda took a deep breath and felt her body relax slightly as she instinctively felt safer than she had in the last 1-2 years, despite Trystane being with her almost the entire time. Her father was there now and he would protect her. She felt him kiss the top of her head again and smiled, before carefully burrowing herself into his chest, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the ceiling, silently thanking the gods for this.

There was a comfortable silence for several minutes as father and daughter truly realised that they were together again. "I love you, daddy." Miranda whispered and she heard her father chuckle. "I love you too, little one. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." He whispered. Miranda sighed. "It's alright, daddy. I forgive you." She whispered, a big grin still on her face as the realisation truly sunk in. Her father was here! He was really here.

"Who were those men that were in the room when I woke up?" Percival finally asked, still stroking his daughter's hair. Miranda smiled. "One of them was lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. He and his family took care of me, when I arrived here. They are as much my family as you are. As for Trystane, well..." She said, before lifting up one arm and letting the loose sleeve fall back, revealing the prince's name on her arm.

Percival's eyes widened and he gently grabbed her arm, rubbing his thumb over the name. "Oh, sweetheart." He whispered. His daughter had a soulmate. Miranda smiled. "We may or may not be getting married in a few weeks." She said. Percival looked at her in shock. "A few weeks already?" He asked in slight panic. He had just gotten his daughter back. He didn't want to lose her just yet. 

Miranda smiled and sat up a bit, stroking her father's cheek. "Dad, we've known each other for more than a year. I think it's closer to two at this point, if it hasn't already been two years. He treats me like a princess and I really love him." She said. Percival looked at his daughter and saw the love that she had for her soulmate. He sighed deeply and stroked her hair. "I do want to speak to him within those few weeks." He said and Miranda immediately nodded, before lying back down and closing her eyes. They both fell asleep soon afterwards and nobody disturbed them. 

A few days later, Percival was allowed out of bed and Miranda couldn't wait to introduce him to everyone. She had the Starks and the Martells convene in an informal sitting room and brought her father there. "Dad, this is the Stark family from Winterfell: lord Eddard, lady Catelyn, Jon, Robb, Talisa, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon." She said, pointing at each person in turn and already including the foreign healer in the family. They all nodded and greeted him kindly. Percival nodded back, knowing that it would take a while to remember who was who, but willing to try. 

Miranda turned towards the Martell family, walking towards them and grabbing Trystane's hand. "This is my soulmate and betrothed, prince Trystane Martell, his father prince Doran, his uncle prince Oberyn and his uncle's paramour Ellaria Sand and finally: Tyene, Obara and Nymeria Sand." She said, already having told her father about how the ruling person of Dorne was called a prince or princess and what the name "sand" meant in Dorne and Westeros.

Percival respectfully bowed towards them to the best of his abilities and Miranda walked back to support him, helping him sit down on a chair. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Mr Graves. Miranda has told us so much about you." Catelyn said politely, smiling at the young woman. She was so happy for her that her father was back. Percival looked at Miranda. "Did she now?" He said in a teasing tone, making his daughter blush slightly. Everyone laughed at that. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of nails clicking on the floor coming closer. Miranda smirked. "Oops, forgot someone." She said, just as Gwendolyn walked into the room. Percival's eyes widened at seeing the giant wolf and he grabbed his daughter's hand. Miranda simply chuckled. "It's alright, dad. She is my familiar." She explained, just as Gwendolyn nuzzled her big head against her. She simply scratched the wolf behind her ears.

"This is Gwendolyn." She said, looking at her father for his reaction. Percival's eyes teared up at hearing the name and he smiled at his daughter. She smiled back, just as the direwolf sniffed at Percival in curiosity, accepting him very quickly. The rest of the conversation went smoothly, with the Starks and Martells easily welcoming Percival into their families. He was Miranda's father and she clearly loved him, so they would accept him.

At the end of the conversation, Percival asked Trystane if they could speak privately. The prince agreed and the other people left the room, although Miranda left Gwendolyn in the room, just in case. The direwolf was lying next to Trystane and he was stroking her fur in slight nervousness. Ned had already talked to him about treating Miranda well, but this was her actual father, so it was different. 

Percival sighed deeply. "I honestly have no idea where to begin. I mean: I'm just reunited with my daughter and then she tells me that she has a soulmate and that she is getting married to him. I barely have my little girl back or I have to let her go again." He said. Trystane stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Percival took his wand out and held it in-between his hands. "There is a spell that only works for a few minutes and the person on which the spell is cast can only answer truthfully." He said, giving the prince a meaningful look. Trystane straightened his back and nodded in silent answer. 

A few minutes later, they walked back outside with Trystane supporting Percival. Miranda immediately walked forward and helped her father get back to his room. As he was lying down, the man smiled at his daughter. "He is a good man. I approve of him." He said. Miranda beamed back in answer, before telling him to go to sleep. He quickly obeyed and fell asleep soon enough. 

A few weeks later, it was time for the big day. Miranda had let herself be baptised in the name of the seven gods, so that there wouldn't be any objections about that. There weren't as many people who believed in The Seven as there were in the rest of Westeros, but the Martells were some of them and Miranda didn't want to anger anyone about not having the right faith. Besides, after everything that had happened, Miranda knew better than anyone that there were deities watching over everyone. 

Trystane was nervously waiting in front of the altar in the Sept of Sunspear, sharing a look with his family, who all smiled encouragingly. Looking up, Trystane felt his breath being taken away as he saw his soulmate standing in the doorway of the Sept, tightly holding onto her father's arm, Gwendolyn at her side. She was wearing a modest white dress with see-through sleeves. She looked absolutely beautiful. Because Percival didn't have a house, Miranda was allowed to wear a cloak with the Stark sigil on it. With Robert being a good friend of her, no one opposed to it

Miranda took a deep breath as she and her father slowly walked forwards to her waiting soulmate. Her grip on her father's arm tightened and he smiled at her. Trystane met them at the bottom of the stairs and Percival gave him Miranda's hand with one, last warning look, before walking towards where the Starks were standing with Gwendolyn. Ned patted him on the shoulder, once he had arrived and Catelyn smiled sympathetically at him. Gwendolyn gently nudged him with her nose.

As was tradition, Trystane took his cloak with his family's sigil and carefully draped it over Miranda's shoulders. The septon held a small speech and bound their hands together, before they had to say the vows. Because soulmates were so rare, they actually had a different set of vows other than the normal ones that couples usually used during their own wedding vows.

"Father, Smith Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I'm hers/his and she/he is mine. From this day until the end of my days. I promise to encourage and inspire her/him, to laugh with her/him and to comfort her/him in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love her/him in good times and in bad times, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish her/him and to always hold her/him in the highest regard. These things I give to her/him today and all the days of our lives." They said together, looking into each other's eyes,.

There were several gasps around the Sept as people realised that they were not an ordinary couple. Several couples, including: Catelyn and Ned, Oberyn and Ellaria and Robb and Talisa all smiled at each other during the vows. Percival smiled as well as he watched his little girl give her love to another man. _'You would've loved this, my darling.'_ He thought. There was a warm gust of air against his cheek, like a kiss and an almost inaudible voice whispering in his ear. "I love you." The voice said, before the warmth disappeared. Percival smiled at that, knowing that his wife was still with him

Having said their vows, Miranda and Trystane leaned towards each other and finally kissed, a soft glow coming from them. Once they broke apart, they beamed at each other. They were not only married, but also bonded. An unbreakable connection now existed between them. They turned to face the crowd. The septon gently grabbed their joined hands. "My lords and ladies. I give you: prince Trystane and princess Miranda of Dorne." He announced and the crowd cheered, the loudest of course being the Stark children.

The feast was held in the magnificent gardens of Sunspear and everyone enjoyed themselves. Even though it was her wedding, Miranda still didn't drink a single goblet of wine and neither did Trystane. Before Percival had arrived, the Starks had been placed at Miranda's side of the table and it had stayed that way, even with her actual father literally popping out of thin air. They just added a chair. 

During the feast, Trystane leaned towards his new wife. "It seems like your Lady-in-waiting fancies someone." He whispered. Miranda immediately gave a subtle look towards Margaery and saw her giving looks at Jon, which he returned. She looked at Trystane and smiled. "He's a good man. I think that they would like each other, but we'll see what the gods say." She softly replied and her husband nodded in agreement. She gently grabbed his face, before he could turn away and kissed him again, still feeling giddy about him being her husband. He quickly responded in kind.

The feast lasted for hours and there were no incidents. Once evening had fallen, Doran held up a hand and everyone fell quiet. The ruling prince of Dorne gave a short speech that said that it was time for Trystane to take his new wife to bed and that there would be no bedding ceremony by Miranda's request. There were quite a few groans at that. Percival leaned towards Ned. "What is this bedding ceremony?" He asked. Ned replied that he would tell him, once the couple was away. 

Trystane stood up and held out his hand towards Miranda, who took it and stood up as well. Saying goodbye to everyone, the couple walked past their guests and into the palace. Once they were gone, Ned explained what the bedding ceremony was to Percival and the auror was very relieved that his daughter had refused to do it. The feast continued on for several hours.

Arriving at their new rooms that they would share from now on, Trystane looked at his soulmate, as she was sitting on their new bed. "Are you alright, my darling?" He asked, seeing her look a bit sad. Miranda blinked for a second, before smiling. "I am fine, my love. I just remembered how I felt when my soulmark didn't appear at my eleventh birthday like everyone else's did. Turns out that I just had to wait a bit longer." She said with a chuckle as her soulmate and husband walked towards her and caressed her cheek for a second, before kissing her. 

Breaking apart, Trystane smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered, his accent never falling to make his wife feel flustered. She beamed at him. "I love you too. I love you so much." She replied, before smirking. "Now, come on. I didn't skip the bedding ceremony for nothing and I do believe that your hand belongs here." She said, guiding his hand towards the strap of her dress. Trystane's smile turned feral. "Oh, believe me, my love. You will not miss much." He said, before fiercely kissing her again. They were quite busy during the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love this story so much, you guys are getting one more chapter after this, which will be an epilogue and it will be posted on the 8th. Exactly 2 months after I first started the story. You will also get the first chapter of the alternate ending in this week, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/375980268887699585/" the wedding dress.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to our friends after the wedding

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own anything that you recognise

The next morning, Miranda woke up in the warm, protective arms of her soulmate and felt him gently stroke her hair. _'I could get used to this.'_ She thought, burrowing herself into his chest and making him chuckle. "Good morning, my dear wife." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She looked up and beamed at him. "Good morning, my loving husband." She said with a laugh. Trystane laughed as well, before kissing her again. Breaking apart, the prince looked over his soulmate in slight worry. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Miranda simply laughed and put her head back on his chest. "Better than ever. A certain part is a bit sore, but that was to be expected." She replied, kissing the underside of her husband's jaw, making him chuckle. Trystane relaxed at that and buried his face in his wife's hair, smiling at the thought of the beautiful woman in his arms being his wife. He tensed at feeling her hand going in a certain direction and saw her smirk. He smirked back, before kissing her passionately.

They finally left their new rooms, several hours later. Their friends and families all gave them teasing looks and comments, but the couple didn't mind. Percival simply smiled at the two. He had been so worried about his daughter, while in captivity, but it seemed that Grindelwald had actually done his daughter a favour. He smirked at trying to imagine the dark wizard's face if he ever found out. 

Sensing movement beside him, he looked up to see his daughter smile at him, before hugging him tightly. Father and daughter had become even closer in the past few weeks, now that Percival didn't have a very busy job anymore. Percival hugged her back, smiling slightly at how much his daughter had grown. She was both physically and mentally stronger, had made several new friends and family and she had even found her soulmate, even though people had thought it to be impossible. 

Over the next few weeks, the so-called "honeymoon phase" left Miranda and Trystane in an almost constant state of bliss. They spent a lot of time in their rooms and when they were out of their rooms, you would almost think that they were latched together. Several lords and ladies started to travel back home with Miranda subtly giving commentary and advice to her father about some of them, like: never trust lord Frey, don't anger Tywin Lannister, etc.

The Starks didn't want to go yet, so they stayed for at least a month or two. Most of the Tyrell family had left as well, except for Margaery. The noble lady had already started on her new duties. She accompanied Miranda whenever she wasn't with Trystane and sat with her during her lessons of how to be a princess. Catelyn had already taught her some etiquette, but not this much. During this time, Miranda noticed her Lady-in-waiting spending quite some time with Jon. The witch simply smiled at that and left them alone. 

About a week before the Starks would leave, Miranda started getting sick, especially in the morning. She went to the Maester and it turned out that she was pregnant. She was both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. She already loved the life that was growing within her, but she had absolutely no idea how to be a mother. She knew that Ellaria and Catelyn would be more than happy to help her, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. 

She walked towards the dining table, which had her father, Trystane, the Starks and the Martells already seated around it. The next day would be her husband's birthday or name day and the Starks would stay to celebrate, before going back to Winterfell. They all looked at her in concern, but she waved them off, wanting to keep her pregnancy a secret for another day longer. They conceded, but kept a close eye in her. Miranda made sure to keep away from foods that made her feel sick.

The next morning, Miranda didn't feel sick for once and greeted her husband happily. "Happy name day, my darling." She said, before kissing him. Breaking apart, he smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "Thank you, my love. Nothing makes me happier than to wake up and seeing my beautiful wife next to me." He whispered. Miranda buried her face into his palm, before embracing her husband, who chuckled and held her tightly against him. She smiled, wanting to tell the news now.

I have a present for you, but it isn't finished yet." She said. Her husband raised an eyebrow. "What is this present?" He asked. Miranda bit her lip. "Remember that conversation that we had in Winterfell, before going to the wall for the final fight? You asked me to stay and then I made a joke about something." She said. Trystane thought for a few seconds, before finally nodding.

Miranda smiled, before gently grabbing his hand and putting it on her abdomen. "Well, this time: I'm not joking." She said. Trystane frowned for a minute, before his eyes widened. "Oh, my love." He breathed in wonder, caressing her stomach and holding her close. Miranda smiled and put her hand on his, looking down at her stomach as well. They stayed like that for quite a while. 

Sharing breakfast with Percival, Margaery and the Starks had become normal by now and they all gave the prince something small. Even Percival had found something to give to his son-in-law, although with Oberyn's help. Once all the presents had been given, everyone turned towards Miranda to see what she would give him. The witch bit her lip in nervousness, before speaking up. 

"I also have a present, but it is not done yet. You will have to wait seven to eight months." She said and several people frowned at that. "What takes so long to make?" Arya asked and Miranda smiled. "A baby." She replied, before she and Trystane chuckled at their faces. "Are you certain?" Catelyn asked and Miranda nodded in answer. "That was why I was sick." She explained. At that, almost everyone jumped up and came to congratulate them.

During all the hugging, Miranda noticed her father quietly leaving the room. Frowning slightly, she exused herself and followed him. She found her father sitting in the garden, his face in his hands and looking defeated. She silently sat down next to him and waited patiently. After a few seconds, Percival sat up straight and looked at his daughter with tearful eyes, reaching out and caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry for walking out, sweetheart." He whispered.

Miranda shook her head. "There is nothing to apologize for. This is about mom, isn't it?" She asked and her father nodded. "I had to think back to the day when she told me that she was pregnant with you. We were so happy, but then she was gone so suddenly and I had to fight the pain of losing my soulmate to take care of you, because I knew that she would kick my behind, if I dared to follow her in death." Percival said and they both chuckled at that, before Miranda caressed her father's cheek. 

"I'll be fine, daddy. I fought the Night King. I can handle being pregnant." She said. Percival frowned slightly. "Who is this Night King? This is the umpteenth time that I heard someone mention him, but who was he?" He asked. Miranda looked down, before telling her father to look into her mind. The man frowned again, but did as she asked, gentle strands of magic going into the woman's mind. 

She could see what he saw in her mind: the heart tree, turning into a dragon and burning down the white walkers, before finally focusing on the Night King. Pulling out of his daughter's mind, Percival looked deathly pale. "You fought against _that?!_ " He asked, fear and hysteria in his voice. He thought that his daughter had been safe here, but apparently she had been fighting supernatural beings.

Miranda winced at his tone and hugged him tightly. "I survived, daddy. I'm alive and I'm safe. We both are." She whispered, rubbing her father's back. Percival held her just as tightly silently reassuring himself that his daughter was there with him. She had survived and was safe and sound. Father and daughter held each other tightly, before the former chuckled slightly. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He whispered in amazement. Miranda chuckled too and nodded, still not letting him go. "You're going to be a grandfather." She agreed. They sat there for several minutes, before going back inside. 

Several months and 8 long hours of labour later, princess Miranda Martell gave birth to a healthy baby boy: prince Corlin Percival Martell. Even though she was absolutely exhausted, the witch survived the labour and personally handed over the baby to his tearful grandfather. Percival held the baby tightly against him and looked down at his little face. He had a grandson. He could barely believe it. 

The Starks, who had returned to the north, came by in the following year to meet their new "nephew" and "grandson." It was during that visit that Robb and Talisa announced their engagement, much to the joy of Miranda, who would make sure that there wouldn't be a "Red Wedding" this time. Margaery had written to her family and they had allowed Jon to court her. They had actually wanted her to court and marry someone with a title, but they could see that Jon made Margaery happier than any arranged marriage could, so they allowed it. 

Several months later, Talisa and Robb were married in the Godswood in Winterfell. Miranda and her in-laws were there, of course. A few years later, Jon and Margaery were married, the former staying in Dorne, although the couple made frequent visits to the North. Their marriage was around the time that Miranda gave birth to her daughter: Princess Catelyn Tina, named after two of her mother figures. Needless to say that the lady of Winterfell teared up at the name.

Several years later, Doran abdicated and made Trystane and Miranda the rulers of Dorne. While Trystane wasn't as hotheaded and headstrong as the other dornishmen in the kingdom, Miranda more than made up for that. Percival and the Sand Snakes were put in charge of keeping the kingdom safe. It was a job that they gladly did to the best of their abilities.

Oberyn never married, staying true to Ellaria.This caused some unhappiness with several noble ladies, but the man was in the exactly right position that it didn't bother his reputation. That didn't stop Miranda from secretly, sometimes literally silencing someone, who was saying hurtful about the woman, with her magic. Not many people knew that the ruling princess of Dorne was a witch, so no one knew why those people weren't able to talk for a while. A lot of people thought that they had angered the gods.

Miranda looked around the seating room. The Starks were visiting again, so it was a comfortable chaos. Robb and Talisa had brought their newborn son Eddard with them and Miranda's children were very interested in the baby at first, before realising that he couldn't play with them and going to someone, who could: grandpa Percival. The older man adored his grandchildren, spending as much time as he could with them and Miranda. Margaery was at Highgarden with Jon, while being pregnant with their first child

Arya still wanted to be a knight and Renly Baratheon had sent over someone to help her with that: Brienne of Tarth, who happened to be a woman and a knight. Catelyn wasn't happy about it, but reluctantly agreed at seeing how happy Arya was. Sansa was courting the son of a northern lord and was genuinely happy. Miranda approved of the boy after a conversation/interrogation with him, making sure that he wasn't anything like Joffrey or Ramsay. Bran had stopped climbing walls and was also training to be a knight with Rickon having to wait another year, before he could start training. 

Miranda smiled at the people around her, knowing that her horrible vision would never happen. She remembered how nervous and scared she had been, when she first landed in Winterfell and now, she honestly couldn't imagine what her life would've been if she had never stood up to Gellert Grindelwald that day. She had a big family, her in-laws, a loving husband and soulmate, her father and her children. Okay, her father being here had been a miracle from the gods, but still.

She felt Trystane give her a kiss on her temple and smiled at him, before kissing him properly. Breaking apart, she simply caressed his cheek for a few seconds, before guiding his hands towards her stomach, where their third child was growing. Trystane beamed at her, before kissing her again. Above them, the gods smiled. Their chosen one was happy. The world was safe and the White Walkers would never return again.

In Dorne, Miranda told the news to everyone and received congratulations and hugs, before everyone settled down a bit. Feeling Trystane's arm around her, Miranda leaned against his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. She was alive. She was safe. She was surrounded by her family and she wouldn't want it any other way. As Miranda kissed her soulmate's cheek, she knew that stories could have a happy ending, as long as you're willing to fight for it.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months ago, I had this silly, little idea about an original character going to Westeros and changing everything. I wrote a chapter down to see if it was anything, but I never would've expected the positive reaction that it got. At the moment, this is my longest complete story and that's all thanks to you guys. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who left kudos, bookmarked my story and left a comment. You guys really inspired me to go ahead with this story. Once again, thank you :D
> 
> Read and review. See you next time. 
> 
> P. S. You have no idea how long it took for me to find a decent GoT character after I had decided that Miranda was going to live with the Starks. It took me at least an hour to remember about a certain southern prince. 
> 
> P. S. S. The alternate ending will be updated this weekend and next week. I may write some one-shots with these characters, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
